Trip Through Time
by KeyTyper
Summary: Six strange kids appear on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place on the first night that Harry's there, claiming to be from the future. And what's worse is that Greyback is after them and they have no way to get home. And, predictably, it's all James's fault. Can Teddy Lupin find a way to bring his god-siblings home? : Time Travel :
1. Prologue: Arrival of strangers

**Well, this is my first fanfiction. WAIT! before you click the 'Go back one page' button, please just give the prolog a chance. if you don't like it, give me a break, i'm 14! but at the end i will ask for comments and reviews.**

**Anyway, what happens when 12 year old James Sirius Potter convinces his brother, sister, and cousins to take a peak into his dad's office without permission? what will their amazing babysitter and godbrother do when he has to chase them to the past? read and find out!  
><strong>

**obviously, i do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or anything in the awesome magical world. if i did, i would live in England, be named J.K. Rowling, and be the most famous author in the world.**

**... i am really jealous of her sometimes...  
><strong>

Prolog: the arrival of strangers

All was quiet in the semidarkness of Grimmald Place. Everything was quite as usual around evening as dusk fell and the dim glow of street lamps cast circles along the ground at regular intervals. The run-down place had the same second-hand look that one might associate with a toy that was not well-cared for; there were cracks running the length of the street, the curb was missing in places, and the lone tree in the middle of the square, surrounded by patched, yellowing grass, was leafless, though it was not yet fall, and the chipped bark seemed oddly grey.

The only moving figure was an alley cat who was skulking along the line of houses, occasionally sniffing in places and stopping to sneak an old banana peal from a waste bin outside Number 11. The cat continued to walk and paused at the entrance of an alley between Number 11 and Number 13. It stared down the middle of the two houses, perhaps wondering, as so many humans do, why the numbers on the houses skipped number 12. Or maybe he just saw a mouse. Either way, the cat dismissed it and continued around the corner.

No sooner than the cat's tail had flicked out of sight than there was a distinct _pop_ at the edge of the square opposite Numbers 11 and 13. There was a faint scuffling and a young boy, perhaps 12, stumbled under a street lamp, which set his ginger hair alight, and grasped at the park bench, panting and rubbing his chest.

"Bloody hell, Teddy," he complained, sinking to the ground and shaking his arms to get feeling into them, "you might warn us next time you Apparate! Merlin's Beard, I hope I NEVER pass my test!"

More figures emerged in to the light; a black-haired boy, perhaps a year younger than the red head; a brown haired boy, who looked about 8; two girls, both ginger haired, one the same age as the black haired boy, the other about 9; and last, a teenager, about 18 or 19, tall and thin with shockingly sapphire blue hair. The younger four joined the red headed boy on the ground, groaning and complaining, rubbing their arms, legs, or (in the youngest girl's case) eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," hissed the blue haired boy to the red head, who looked at him with annoyance, "You should be thankful that I came after you lot. And stop complaining," he snapped at the others, whose grumbles changed to a silent shock (they had clearly never heard him snap before), "you're the ones who got yourselves into this mess! Wait until your parents find out!"

The four youngest of them winced and exchanged nervous looks. The red head, however, merely rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. And what's with the whispering, Ted? It's not like there's anyone to hear." He gestured around the deserted square.

"Keep your voice down!" the eldest girl looked around nervously, "Aren't you worried about how quickly that man found us? I think we should lay low for a while, at least until we find a way back home."

"Yeah?" said the red head, clearly unimpressed, "Cause I think-"

"Oh, yes, let's all listen to what _you think_, James Sirius Potter!" the girl snapped, her temper as fiery as her hair, "Because doing what _you think_ has _never_ gotten us into trouble before!"

"Or danger!" the black haired boy added angrily, going to stand next to the girl with his arms crossed.

"I vote that we listen to Rose," said the brown haired boy, raising one hand into the air, the other still clamped over his stomach.

"And I'm going to listen to Teddy," the eldest girl said, turning to the teenager, "So where to next?"

"Yeah, why are we in-" the brown haired boy tilted his head sideways to read the street sign, "-Greemild Plake."

The girl rolled her eyes, "It says 'Grimmald Place', moron."

"That's what I said!"

The teenager seemed quite oblivious to their bickering. He was staring out across the road to the same point the cat had between 11 and 13. Then suddenly he said to them, "You do realize where we are, don't you?"

"'Course we do," said the brown haired boy, pointing to the sign, "it says 'Greemild-"

"No, no, no," the blue haired boy turned to the others, "that necklace you took from your dad's study wasn't a toy! It was a Time Turner!"

"You mean," said the eldest girl, her eye wide, "we're-"

"In the past," the boy looked back at the space between the houses, "I'm sure of it."

"But then, what do we do?" asked the black haired boy, his green eyes wide, "Where will we go?"

"Here." The boy pointed across the street.

"Gee, I'm _soooo _glad we're following Teddy's lead," said the red head sarcastically, "I was just hoping we'd get to sleep in the alley tonight."

"Not the alley, you prat," said the blue haired boy with clear annoyance, "look at the numbers!"

They did, and for the first time, the other five seemed to register the missing number.

"I thought it went 11, _12_, 13," said the black haired boy, confused.

"It DOES, Dung Brain," said the red head, rolling his eyes, "some Muggle just wasn't paying attention when he was adding the numbers."

"I don't think so," said the teenager quietly. Then, quite suddenly, he was crossing the street.

"Wha—wait—Teddy!"

The others followed, not wanting to get separated from the boy. He had stopped precisely at the spot the cat had and was staring at the high alley, as though looking at something that wasn't there.

"We're here" said the teenage boy softly, "for help."

**OOOhhhh, cool, right? i know, J.K. doesn't give much description of what these guys look like in the epilog of the 7th book, so i just went with what i assumed they looked like. So, what do you think will happen when the gang opens the door and sees this crew? think they'll spaz? will Ron faint?**

**Ron: Hey! i've never fainted in the face of danger! Right, Harry?**

**Harry: you've never _fainted_, sure, but you _were_ really scarred when we ran into Aragog.**

**Ron: He's a _giant spider_, mate! anyone would've freaked out!**

**KeyTyper: Are you done yet?**

**Ron: Still think i'm gonna faint?**

**K.T.: if i say no, will you shut up?**

**Ron: I just wanna know, did Fred or George make you write that?  
><strong>

**K.T.: they may have been hovering over my shoulders... or were they?**

**Fred: yeah, we were.**

**George: speak for yourself, mate. i was working on the Fainting Fancies.**

**Mrs. Weasley: the what?**

**Twins: Nothing, Mum!**

** PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! i tried my best. please review. constructive criticism is welcome, but ONLY IF YOU'RE NICE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Family in a new face

**And here's chapter 1. (i hope you've stuck with me long enough to read, but if you were me, you'd be reading the story and skipping the author's notes) and now, to go to our favorite gang, the Golden Trio. and, you know, all the other guys. if you recognize the way its written, i swear that i didn't copy word for word.**

**Malfoy: i bet you did.**

**KeyTyper: Malfoy? what are you doing here?**

**Malfoy: just thought i'd pop in and try and spy on the Order. got a problem with that, Squib?**

**K.T.: how could i NOT have a problem with that? anyway, this is a fanfiction, so you don't know if any of this is even possibly true.**

**Malfoy: i'll just report what i saw and leave the deciding up to the others then, won't i?**

**K.T: ... you know Mad-Eye Moody is here, right Ferret Boy?**

**Malfoy: *runs and hides, screaming something about cruel and unusual punishments***

**K.T: hehehe, coward...**

**Anyway, though it pains me to say it, I DO NOT OWN.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Family in a new face

Harry Potter lay down his knife and fork in a general lull of conversation. He had eaten everything on his plate (plus another few helpings thanks to Mrs. Weasley) and the waistband on his jeans was feeling rather tight. Tonks yawned widely, her nose back to normal. Sirius stretched; Lupin was still deep in discussion with Bill about goblin rebellion, and Ginny and Hermione were rolling Butterbeer corks for Crookshanks to chase. Harry grinned lazily across the table at Ron, who grinned back and resumed his game of chess against Mr. Weasley. Fred, George, and Mundungus had long since disappeared from Mrs. Weasley's view into a side room somewhere.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley, yawning widely.

The words had hardly left her mouth when there was a horrible clanging as if someone had dropped a whole stack of pans upstairs, quickly followed by the shrieks of Sirius's mother, "_Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors who dare to inhabit my house-"_

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius snarled in annoyance as he leapt to his feet, but Lupin and Tonks had already got to the stairs and disappeared. Fred, George and Mundungus had all reappeared from a door next to the stairs and looked around in confusion. Ginny and Hermione were trying to coax Crookshanks out from under the dresser, under which he was hiding, bottle brush tail puffed out like a raccoon's and yellow eyes wide.

"I'm sure they can handle it," said Harry and, sure enough, a few seconds later Mrs. Black's horrible screeches and wails were cut off.

Harry heard, quite clearly, for the whole room had gone quiet as the others wondered what happened, the front door opening and Lupin start to ask something, only to stop abruptly. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who shrugged. Then another voice said something quietly, a voice Harry didn't recognize, but guessed to be young, maybe his own age. He glanced at Sirius. A line had appeared between his eyebrows. He was staring at the kitchen door. Harry heard the unfamiliar voice again, asking a question, and then Lupin answering slowly and the front door closed. There was the sound of footsteps coming nearer and down the stairs. Then Lupin and Tonks appeared in the doorway and their companions were the last thing Harry could've expected.

The eldest was a teenager, about, Harry assumed, a few years above his own age. Harry decided that this was who he had heard at the door. The boy was tall, thin with pale skin. His green eyes were a startling green but his hair was what drew the eyes. It was a shocking shade of blue, a neon sapphire that went well next to Tonks' violently bubblegum pink hair.

Behind him were about five others. The eldest of these was a boy about 12 years old. He stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his freckled face. His hair was a flaming red, Weasley style, and his eyes were a warm shade of brown.

Slightly behind him was a boy who seemed vaguely familiar to Harry. There was something about his messy black hair and vivid green eyes… he seemed about 11, and rather nervous to be in a room full of such powerful, unknown wizards.

Next to him was a girl about his age with wavy red-brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a rather snobbish look about her, as if she knew more than you did and she knew it. She looked around the red headed boy at the others, sizing them up with an expression appropriate for someone who was planning the next move in a game of chess.

Behind them was a little girl about 9 years old. She and the older boy must have been siblings, for she too had flame-red hair, but hers was strait and fell to her waist. Her nose was sprayed with freckles and her eyes were the same shade of brown as the 12 year old boy's.

Holding her hand, youngest of all, was a little 8 year old boy with brown shaggy hair. He too had freckles, though less dominant, and there was something familiar about his long nose and thin pale face. His brown eyes were familiar too, but it was as if they were from bits of two different pictures of people he knew but couldn't recognize without the rest.

For a moment no one moved as the strangers and the Order looked at each other. Then all the adults as one leapt to their feet, pulling out their wands and pointing them at the strangers. Ginny and Hermione gasped, Ron gaped, and Harry sat, momentarily frozen in shock.

"You've got about ten seconds to explain yourselves Remus, Tonks," Sirius snarled, eyes on the strangers. The four youngest coward behind the red head, who was either very brave or very stupid (or maybe a little of both), and stood tall with his chin up, looking rather pale and scared.

"Now hold on-" Tonks started, but stopped as the blue haired boy stepped sideways, completely blocking the five younger kids, and pulled out his wand.

"Go ahead, Black," the boy snarled, "curse them. See how ticked you can make me."

"There's no need-" said Lupin, trying to get between Sirius and the boy, but Sirius snarled, "Do you have any idea what you've done, Remus? Letting them into Headquarters? What if they're Death Eaters?"

The sound of the name made something change in the boy's face. It was beyond rage now; it was years of pain, hatred, loss. He seemed to have decided that he was holding his wand, not to defend, but to attack. Harry felt there was something familiar in that look. Something he could relate to…

The boy took a step forward, "DON'T YOU DARE ACUSE ME OF BEING ASSOCIATED WITH THOSE SCUM, BLACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY TOOK FROM ME!"

Sirius seemed rather taken aback. Harry knew his rage would most likely return soon, but the sound of the boy's bellowing had jolted Harry's senses and he was on his feet and in front of his godfather before either party could act. Sirius seemed even more surprised to see his wand almost touching his godson's nose.

"They're kids, Sirius," said Harry in a strangely calm voice, "you can't attack them."

"Harry," said Sirius, regaining his bearings, "They could be-"

"They're not Death Eaters."

Harry didn't know how he was so sure or what made him say it with such confidence; all he knew was that these six kids were not associated with the Dark Arts.

"But how do you-"

"Harry's right," said Hermione, who stood up bravely in the face of so many wizards, "Dumbledore's Secret Keeper and if they could get into the house, he must've told them."

"Actually, he didn't," said the blue haired boy, looking at Hermione in confusion, "Where I come from, he wasn't the secret keeper."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"And where exactly _are_ you from?" asked Mr. Weasley.

The boy eyed him warily, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows, "Try me."

The boy's eyes locked with his and Harry thought he saw something there. Recognition? Relief? Trust?

Harry was about to tell himself he imagined it when the boy smiled, "Alright," he said, pocketing his wand, "I'll try you."

Harry glanced from him to Sirius, who still had his wand up. Harry widened his eyes pointedly and Sirius grudgingly put his wand away too. Many of the others followed suit.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, "This may take a while," he said, uncertainly, "why don't we, er… sit down?"

He glanced questioningly at Harry who, startled at this turn to him as if following a command, nodded and the strange boy walked over and sat at the head of the table as if he'd been sitting there his whole life. The other five followed nervously and moved their chairs closer to the eldest's, clearly wanting to stay in a group.

The boy sat and ran his fingers through his blue hair, thinking. Then he sat up and said, "Let's be strait forward."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Ron, who had taken a seat next to Harry.

The 12 year old red head, who seemed to have relaxed a great deal more than his companions now that wands were away, snorted. Ron glanced at him before looking back at the older boy.

"As I said, you're not going to believe me, but it seems I'll have to have a go," the boy looked at Harry, then addressed the room at large, "We are from the future."

Total silence greeted these words. Then the black haired boy said, looking around, "You know, it sounds even more mental when you say it aloud."

"What I find totally mental," said the eldest boy, raising an eyebrow at him, "is that you agreed to come along on this."

"I only came to look after my little sister," the boy said defiantly, pointing to the youngest girl.

"Likewise," said the older girl, eyeing the red headed boy with disdain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," said George, waving his hands in the air, "if you're from the 'future' "- he made air quotation marks as he said the word-"then how did you get here?"

"Ask him!" the black haired boy snapped, pointing at the 12 year old, "Ask him to relay his 'Ingenious Plan'."

"Let's start with our names," the eldest said, breaking off a potential fight, judging by the look on the red head's face, "That might make things a little clearer."

The red headed boy glanced at the black haired boy smugly before standing up and saying dramatically, "My name is James Sirius Potter," he paused, "the second."

Harry felt a jolt of shock. Potter… James… Sirius…. If they really were from the future, then that made him… Harry realized the blue haired boy had been watching for his reaction. Harry raised his eyebrows and pointed to himself. The boy nodded, looking rather amused.

"And this," James continued, clapping a hand on the black haired boy's shoulder, "is my dim-witted little brother, Albus," Albus glared at him, "and my little sister, Lily." He gestured to the youngest girl, who smiled shyly at the others.

Harry looked from Lily to Albus and felt another jolt. No wonder Albus looked so familiar! He had inherited Harry's looks just as Harry had inherited _his_ father's. He glanced at Ron, eyes wide. Ron looked shocked and nodded. Harry knew what that meant; Ron was starting to believe them.

"I," said the older girl, standing up and speaking in a bossy tone Harry found so familiar, "am Rosie Weasley, their cousin," she glanced at James in annoyance and Harry wondered. Cousin? He and Ron weren't brothers. Well, at least not officially. She must have meant that they seem like brothers, "and that is _my_ little brother, Hugo."

The brown haired boy grinned. Harry saw him eyeing the chess set, clearly wanting a game. Okay, that is_ defiantly_ Ron's son. Harry glanced at Ron and saw a look of surprise and maybe excitement on his face. He raised his eyebrows again and Ron gave a shaky grin that said quite plainly, _this is freaking me out._

Harry suppressed a laugh and looked over at the blue haired boy, "What about you?"

There was a pause and the boy looked around at everyone in the room, eyes resting for a fraction of a second longer on Tonks's and Lupin's faces.

Then he looked directly at Harry and said, "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

**This is the moment for a dramatic, dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! how will everyone react? **

**what will Lupin think? **

**does Sirius get teary eyed because Harry named his son after him and his best friend? **

**will Ron realize that the kids are Hermione's and then they become to awkward to speak to each other and cause a change in the time stream that means that their kids were never born andd therefore changing the personalities of the other four?**

**ow... brain hurts...**

**anyway, i'm not gonna post again until i have received good comments and/or concerns.**

**Albus: why would there be concerns?**

**James: she's trying to be _funny,_ Dung Brain.**

**Rosie: leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!**

**James: uh, he was _born_. That's enough.**

**Teddy: does anyone have an aspirin?**

**K.T: here, lets share *hands him two aspirin and takes two for herself* anyway, audience, review, fav it, do whatever you can to let me know you're reading this. then we'll see if you'll hear more from this crazy lot.**

**Hugo: please post! i wanna have an adventure like dad! *gives puppy dog eyes* PLEASE!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Story Time Pt 1

**A/N; hey guys. sorry i haven't updated for a while; i'm on a trip in England (and i'm obviously gonna do all the Harry Potter related sights- i've already been on the Millennium Bridge [and thankfully it didn't twist and snap]) anyway, this next chapter's kinda long, so i'm gonna give you it in 2 parts. and we get to see everyone's reaction-yay! I don't own (hate saying that...) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Story Time

Total silence met Teddy's words. Harry's mind reeled. Okay, his and Ron's kids, that he could handle, but, _Lupin?_ As far as Harry knew, Lupin wasn't married. He wasn't even involved in a relationship. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. They both gaped back at him.

Sirius broke the silence, "So, you're—uh—Remus's _son?_"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "No, I'm his pet guinea pig. Of course I'm his son! It's not a common name, is it?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He glanced at Lupin, who seemed torn between shock and worry.

"Are—" Mrs. Weasley started, glancing back and forth between Lupin and Teddy, "—are you _quite_ sure you're his—"

"Man, why's it so hard to believe?" said James, grinning slyly at Lupin, "A strapping man like you, you've probably got _loads_ of ladies chasing after you."

Lupin went pink, Hermione, Ginny, Rosie, and Lily giggled, Ron snorted and Teddy chucked his roll at James's head.

"What?" said James indignantly, looking at Teddy.

"Well—" said Lupin, finding his voice at last, "you see, I'm not sure if you know, but I'm not a popular dinner guest with most of the community."

James shrugged, "So what if my god-brother's dad turns into a wolf once a month."

Teddy cleared his throat and glared at James.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it!"

Laughter rippled through the room. Harry grinned. Once he got over the shock of it, these kids weren't that bad. The rest of the Order was relaxing more. Crookshanks had padded out from under the dresser and up to little Lily, who allowed him to jump into her lap and curl up, purring. The others were moving closer to the newcomers; Fred and George seemed eager to get nearer to James.

Then, Harry asked Teddy, "Why's your hair blue?"

The five others snorted as though Harry had said something highly amusing. When they saw that the others weren't laughing, they looked confused.

"But—don't you know?" asked Albus, green eyes wide.

"Use your brains, Al," said Teddy, "We probably came back to a time where I wasn't even _thought_ of yet, let alone born. How are they supposed to know that I'm a Metamorphmargous?"

There was an intake of breath around the table as Harry glanced at Tonks, who seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Isn't that passed on by blood?" asked Harry.

Teddy shrugged, "S'far as I know."

"Show 'em, Ted," said Hugo eagerly.

Teddy grinned, then screwed up his eyes as though trying to remember something and a second later, an exact duplicate of Albus Potter sat before them, grinning widely. The Order members gasped and the five guests broke into applause.

"Not bad," said Albus, standing up and walking around his duplicate, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Now do me," said James excitedly.

Teddy smirked and took out his wand. A second later the Albus Clone was replaced by a fat pink pig. The entire room bust into laughter as James went red and called above the noise, "Very funny. Really witty."

"He nailed you, James," said Albus from were he had fallen on the floor, clutching his sides, tears in his eyes.

Teddy the Pig picked up his wand in his mouth and a second later he was back the way he was when he entered, with one exception; his hair was slightly longer and light brown tipped with neon green. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned.

"Ok," said Sirius once everyone had calmed down, "We know who you are. Now how did you get here?"

Immediately, all five kids started talking at once, the other four glaring and shouting at James, who looked defiant and was shouting what Harry guessed (he couldn't hear over the noise) were words in his defense. Then the voice at the end of the table shouted loudest of all.

"Shut it, all of you, or I'll make sure you're all grounded!"

The five settled down and Teddy rubbed his forehead as though he had a killer head ache. Harry glanced at Ron, who was grinning in amusement.

"I'll explain," Teddy said, glaring at the others as though daring them to interrupt him. They didn't, and he continued, "I guess first, you need to know exactly how close I am to their family," he nodded to James, Albus, and Lily, "you see, their dad, Harry, is my godfather."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Lupin, rather touched. Lupin, who still seemed quite shaken, gave him a small smile.

"I grew up around this lot," Teddy snorted, "or rather, _they_ grew up around _me_. Maybe that's why they're such mischievous trouble-makers." He grinned at the others and they grinned back, "Anyway, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were going out to have some time away from that crazy place they call a home. Whenever they go out, Harry usually leaves me in charge—"

"—oh yeah!" said James excitedly, "_You_ were in charge! This is _your_ fault!"

Immediately the table exploded with more shouts and Teddy actually had to send loud bangs from the end of his wand to quiet them down.

"It was _not_ my fault," he said calmly, looking at James.

"Was too," James muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How could you accuse Teddy!" Rosie shouted angrily, "He's a _great_ sitter! _You're_ the one causing all the trouble!"

"Enough, Rose," Teddy said firmly, though his hair glowed bright pink, probably his form of blushing, "James, just let me finish, then you can have you're turn, get it?"

Rosie sat down, arms and legs crossed, glaring at James across the table. James rolled his eyes and gestured for Teddy to continue.

"Thank you," said Teddy. He seemed tired and looked rather ill. Harry had seen the same look lingering around Lupin when the full moon was approaching. Then he thought, _Is Teddy Lupin a werewolf, too?_

He glanced at Lupin and saw concern on his face. He knew Lupin enough to know that he was worrying about the same thing. He knew that Lupin would never forgive himself if he had passed on his 'furry little problem' to an innocent kid.

As if reading Harry's mind, Albus looked at Teddy with concern, "You okay, Ted?"

Teddy glared at him half-heartedly, "No, I'm not okay! You lot are driving me up the wall!"

The room laughed. Harry shot Ron a look; _I like this kid._

Ron grinned back; _Me too._

Albus ignored them, "You know what I mean," he said fiercely.

James chuckled, "You sound like _you're _the babysitter, Al."

Albus blushed and glared at his brother, "Well, excuse me for being concerned about my god brother's wellbeing!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Al-"

"Says who?" said Rosie, eying him as though worried he was going to collapse.

"Says me, that's who!" Teddy said, angry.

"Don't shout at us, Teddy," said a quiet voice and Harry realized with a jolt that it was the first time he heard his daughter speak. Lily scratched Crookshanks behind the ears and look up at Teddy with wide brown eyes, "We're just worried about you."

Teddy's gaze softened and he pulled Lily into his lap, her little arms clinging around Crookshanks' wide belly. He lightly kissed her ginger head and murmured, "I know. But I'm fine. Really."

Lily put her arms around Teddy and giggled as Crookshanks squirmed, squished between them. It was really kind of adorable to watch. Then Hugo and Albus got up and joined the hug. Rosie followed. James rolled his eyes, then yelped as his little brother yanked him into the hug too. Then they were laughing.

The laughter was contagious. Ron snorted into his butter beer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hugging and chortling, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks were all giggling, Mundungus was swearing as he drunkenly got to his feet, and Fred and George cracked identical grins.

Sirius pulled Harry into a one armed hug and laughed his bark-like laugh. Harry chuckled. This was what family was. This was what it felt like. Harry savored every second and took in every laugh. He looked up and saw an expression on Teddy Lupin's face that was what he thought he must look like. Teddy caught his eye and smiled like he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

**Sorry about the sappy-ness; i couldn't resist. anyway, you know the drill- comment, fav, keep reading, etc. i'm too tired to keep this up for long. so, Cheerio! let me know your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 2: Story Time Pt 2

**second part of story time. i dont own. thats about it...**

It took a while for everyone to calm down again. When they did, Teddy continued his story, without interruption.

"Like I said, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going out for the night-" he chuckled, "-or should I say _will_ be going out for the night. It was the usual stuff at first; reassuring the parents, you know, 'Yes, Harry, I will put them to bed before 9:30.' 'Do you really think I would let Hugo gamble, Ron?' 'Of course I'll make sure they don't have too much chocolate, Hermione.' 'Don't even think about staying, Ginny, you've deserved a break.' " The younger kids were chuckling.

Ron glanced at Hermione and said with raised eyebrows, "Chocolate? Really?"

"What?" said Hermione defiantly, "My mum and dad say that it's bad for your teeth."

The room exploded into more laughter at this. For the first time, Harry realized, he was surrounded by his family. Not just people who cared about him, but people who were related to him by blood. If this was his future, Harry thought, it was defiantly worth fighting for.

"Anyway," Teddy continued, "it was a usual night at first, playing Quidditch in the grove behind the house then coming in and playing a few games-" he rolled his eyes, "-Hugo predictably beating everyone in chess."

Everyone looked around at Hugo. The 8 year old grinned, "What? It's so hard to find a decent opponent these days."

Teddy snorted, "He even check-mated Harry."

Ron chuckled, "But Harry's never been much of a chessman, now has he?" he asked, then ducked as Harry aimed a blow at him. The room was full of snickers.

"Check-mated by an 8 year old?" Harry shook his head, smiling slightly, "How embarrassing."

Everyone laughed again. Teddy continued, "So, soon I realized that James-" he glared at him, "-had disappeared with the others while I was making dinner. I went looking for them and managed to glimpse them in Harry's office, strictly out of bounds, mind, before they whipped out of sight." He looked at Harry, "They were messing around with a Time Turner."

Hermione and most of the others gasped, and Harry too shuddered as he remembered his previous experience with Time Turners.

"But that was _very_ dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the kids in shock.

"No kidding," Teddy glared at the others, "You lot _know_ you're not allowed in Harry's office-"

"Yeah, and now we know _why_, don't we," said James blandly.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Teddy shouted, his brown hair flashing scarlet. The kids shrank back. Harry didn't blame them; it was clear that Teddy normally never shouted which just showed how angry he was, "You put your brother, your sister, and your cousins at risk! You could've died if I hadn't come along!"

"Hang on!" Ron said, thinking, "Two questions. One; why is Harry's office out-of-bounds? Two; why the hell does he have a Time Turner in there?"

Harry was surprised; those were good questions.

Teddy looked at Ron, and got a small smile, "Two questions; one answer. Funny how that worked out." His gazed shifted to Harry, "Harry's an Auror."

"Dark wizard catcher?" said Fred excitedly.

Teddy nodded.

"A damn good one, I beat," said Moody. Many heads were nodding in agreement. Harry felt his cheeks burn.

"Come on, I-I'm not that good…"

"Always the modest one, eh, Harry?" said Teddy, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He spoke with a playful tone that Harry knew only too well; he used it with Sirius all the time. Must be a godson/godfather thing.

"So what happened then?" asked Bill, who seemed to have taken a liking to Teddy.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Well things like this happen a lot, so-" he smirked, "-luckily before they left, I placed a handy undetectable tracking spell that Harry taught me in the sole of James's shoe."

The entire room exploded with laughter again at the sight of James's face as he ripped off both shoes and stared dumbly at the red magical glow coming from the left one.

"That's how you found out what time we were in," said Rosie in awe.

Teddy nodded.

"You had no right to do that!" said James in outrage.

"Oh yeah?" Teddy raised his eyebrows, "Just like _you_ had no right to go messing around in your dad's things?"

"Just like you had no right to take Albus's new broom?" said Hugo, arms crossed.

"Just like you had no right blow up that toilet on the third floor last year?" said Rosie with a glare.

"Just like—"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said James in annoyance.

"Aw, come one, we were just getting started!" said Albus.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Alright, we are now all aware that James is more trouble than all of his uncles combined. Can I continue now?"

There were more chuckles. Fred and George looked shocked that that boy was able to top their crimes of mischief.

"So I followed them," Teddy glared at the others, "and lucky I did. There was a man in a long black cloak following them."

Sirius and the other Order members tensed, "Who?"

Teddy shrugged, "Some hairy guy. Might've been a werewolf."

Lupin looked shocked, "Fenrir Greyback?"

Teddy paled, "Must've been."

"Wait," said Ron, frowning, "What's the big deal about Greyback?"

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "don't you know anything? Fenrir Greyback was one of the most vicious werewolves who served You-Know-Who last time."

"He's also," said Teddy quietly, eyes on Lupin, "the one who bit Dad."

Most people gasped and eyes flew to Lupin. It was strange to hear that boy calling Lupin 'Dad', but this new revelation was too shocking. Could it have been Greyback the others had saw?

"I have a picture," said Kingsley sharply, pulling out an old wanted poster.

"That was him!" Rosie said with wide eyes fixed on the parchment.

Lily gave a frightened sound and started crying. James made a movement as if to go hug her, but his little brother beat him to it. Albus pulled Lily into his arms and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"See what you've done?" Albus yelled at his brother as he cuddled with Lily, "You think she likes this? You think she's having a good time? Great plan, Potter! I don't know why I didn't get Teddy when I had the chance!"

"Stop it!" Lily put her hands over her ears and shook her head, eyes squeezed shut, "You're always arguing! It's driving me mad!"

"She's right," said Rosie, looking from Albus to James and back, "You're brothers and right now your little sister needs you. Can't you stop arguing enough to help get us back home?"

There was silence. James was pale, looking from one of them to the other. The he said, "I'm a real prat."

No one spoke. Albus kept stroking his sister's hair as tears slid slowly and silently down her cheeks.

"I know I am. I just… I guess I just want you guys to look up to me." He looked at his hands, "Truth is, I guess I look up to Teddy," he looked up at him. Teddy gazed steadily back, "You've always managed to get us out of whatever trouble I get us into," he grinned sheepishly at him, "Thanks."

Teddy blinked. Apparently James had never said 'Thank You' for anything. Then Teddy smiled and ruffled James's hair. James got up and hugged his brother and sister.

"If you want us to help we will," said Harry quietly, watching his children hugging, "but we need to know everything. You said you saw Greyback?"

Teddy nodded, "He had them cornered in an alleyway near Diagon Alley. I turned up just in time. Managed to blast him back and got them all here by side-a-long Apparition."

"Really?" said Lupin, looking impressed.

Teddy's hair blushed pink again, "Yeah,"

"Is he a great babysitter or what?" asked Hugo with a huge grin.

The tension around the table broke and everyone laughed.

"Hold on," said Hermione. When everyone calmed down, she said, "If you got here using two Time Turners, then why didn't you use one of them to get back? Why come here at all?"

Albus looked uncomfortable, "Well, I took the Time Turner from James once we got here, but when we saw Greyback and started to run, I dropped it and it broke."

"And mine is busted, too," Teddy reached into his shirt and pulled out the remains of a Time Turner on a long gold chain. It was broken and smoking, "It must have taken the Stunner he sent our way."

"Which means we're stuck here," said Rosie miserably.

Harry looked at them. Lily was cuddling into her brothers, still crying silently. Albus was pale and scared. James seemed determined to be a better brother and was holding his little brother and sister tightly. Hugo was white and looking at the ground. Rosie was looking at Teddy, who seemed lost in thought. These were just kids! Sure, they were from the future, but they were still kids. They were scared and had come here for help.

"You can stay here," said Harry.

Everyone looked around at him. Moody and Kingsley exchanged a dark glance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked worried. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, however, perked up.

"Good idea, Harry," said George.

"Yeah, we can get to know them better!" said Ron enthusiastically. Rosie and Hugo beamed.

"Hang on!" Sirius said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at Harry as though an adult thinking of the best way to break unpleasant news to a young child, "Harry, I know your intentions are good, but they-"

"Need a place to stay," said Harry forcefully, "They haven't got anywhere else to go; who else do you think would believe their story? I know most of you still don't trust them-" he glanced around at the other Order members, who looked rather embarrassed, "-but I do. I don't know why, but I do. Plus, what better way to keep an eye on them than have them stay here?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked at the visitors, who were all looking extremely hopeful, "Look, Harry-"

"We are _not_ chucking them out on the street!" said Harry, his voice getting louder with every word, "Greyback already cornered them once, what's to say he won't try again? They're _family, _Sirius!" he said loudly, ignoring the burning he felt in the corners of his eyes.

Sirius seemed to understand immediately. He looked back at the Potter brothers, who still had their arms around their sister. Then at Teddy. He turned back to Harry and saw a tear trace his godson's cheek, though his face was firm and determined. Sirius nodded. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then;

"This is why we came here, isn't it, Teddy?" said Rosie.

Everyone looked at Teddy Lupin. He didn't say anything. He just smiled.

**sappy, again. sorry. hope u like it. i'll update soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3: Accommodations

**A/N: Hi! well, school starts in a couple days and i thought i might as well give you the next chapter. Warning: this chapter contains a lot of Mrs. Black's screaming. wear earplugs just in case.**

**i don't own (unfortunately) HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Accommodations

The strange guests were given the bedroom across from Harry's and Ron's on the second floor. There were only two twin beds. The boys would share one, the girls the other and Teddy (after shouting down the others' protests) was going to crash on the floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came upstairs to help them settle in any way they could.

Ron and Hugo were on the boys' designated bed, already deeply immersed in an exciting game of Wizards' Chess, watched by Albus and James who routed for Ron or Hugo in turn. Hermione and Rosie were sitting on the girls' bed comforting an upset Lily. Hermione had her arm around the young girl's shoulders as Rose wiped away her still wet tears.

Harry was helping Teddy spread out a thick blanket that would serve as his bed. He glanced at him curiously. Teddy's hair was a vibrant green, but his eyes were a soft brown.

"So," said Harry, "you're my godson?"

Teddy grinned at him, "Yeah."

"And you're from the future."

"Yep."

"Well," said Harry as they put the blanket down and reached for another, "this day hasn't been weird at all."

Teddy chuckled, "When you live with the Potters and Weasleys, you learn to expect the unexpected."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Is it really that crazy?"

"In case you didn't notice," said Teddy with a smirk, "we came here from the _future_. That crazy enough for you?"

Harry laughed. Then he noticed Teddy looking at him strangely, "What?"

Teddy tipped his head to the side, "You don't know how weird it is for me to see you so young. You're usually 17 years older than me."

Harry grinned, "Well, I'm used to weird things happening, but this is kind of new for me too," he said, glancing at Albus and James, who cheered as Hugo made an impressive move and Ron sat, dumbfounded.

Teddy seemed to read Harry's mind and said, "You know, you're a great dad. They really look up to you," he grabbed a couple pillows Sirius had brought in and threw them onto one end of his make-shift bed.

Feeling himself blush, Harry said, "Well, we'll see."

"I _have_ seen," said Teddy. He sat on the blanket and Harry sat beside him, "You've been like a father to _me_, too. You taught me how to play Quidditch, most of the defense spells you know, even-" he smirked, "-how to pick up a few girls."

Harry burst out laughing. Ron and Hugo looked around, confused. James and Albus looked at each other, shrugged, and started laughing too.

"_Me?_" said Harry hoarsely, "I can't even talk to Cho Chang!"

"Yeah, you can, Harry!" said Ron with a grin, "You _did_ manage to ask her to the Yule Ball last year."

"And?" asked Teddy, grinning.

"Turned me down," said Harry gloomily, "She was already going with Cedric-" Harry turned pale and stopped talking. Ron and Hermione looked at him apprehensively.

"Cedric?" asked James, looking around at the tension, "What's the deal with Cedric?"

"James." said Teddy sharply. He looked at Harry sympathetically. _He knows,_ Harry thought, "Tough luck, mate," he changed the subject, for which Harry was grateful, "But you did get _a_ date?"

"Pavarti Patil," said Harry unenthusiastically, "And thanks to me, Ron got her sister, Padma."

"What, you started asking when all the good ones were gone?" asked Albus, smirking.

Rosie looked furious, "_'All the good ones'?_ What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I asked them that last year," said Hermione furiously.

"Don't start lecturing us about that now, Hermione," said Ron angrily, "Why do you care? You and _Vicky_ had a great time-"

"I told you not to call him Vicky!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Teddy, glancing at each, "Who's 'Vicky'?"

"Victor Krum," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Bulgarian Seeker. He asked Hermione to the ball and ended Ron's membership to his fan club all in one go."

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron, ears red and throwing a pillow in his friend's face.

"_You_ were the one wanting his autograph when he first arrived last year, Ron," said a voice from the door. Ginny was standing there, looking annoyed, "I don't think it's any of your business who Hermione wants to date."

"_Thank_ you, Ginny," said Hermione smugly. Ron narrowed his eyes at her before shoving his knight forward to take Hugo's castle.

"What's up?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny's face.

"It's Mum," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. She turned to Teddy, "They're all talking about you lot downstairs. Mum recons you all look underfed. She's saying you must take after Harry and Ron. Apparently you look like you've had stretching jinxes put on you."

Everyone laughed. Teddy looked up at her, "Do they want to know when I'll be back downstairs?"

"What do you mean 'I'll', Teddy?" said James, rolling his eyes, "Full of yourself?"

"No, that's _you_," said Albus and they all laughed again.

"Actually," said Teddy, standing, "I said 'I'll' because 'you'll' all be in bed."

The five kids started to complain loudly.

"You can't be serious!" said Albus.

"I'm not tired!" Hugo whined.

"We've been in the past for 15 minutes and you expect us to sleep?" demanded Rosie.

"Let us stay up, Ted," James begged.

"Sorry," said Teddy loudly, "But I'm still your babysitter, no matter what time period we're in, and I promised Harry that you'd be in bed before 9:30, and-" he looked at his watch, "-would you look at that? It's 9:32. Come on, you lot. Bed!"

"What about dinner?" James complained.

"If you had stayed home, you would've eaten by now," Teddy muttered, scowling, "I'll ask Gran Molly to make something quick, but you need to get read for bed while I'm gone."

"What'll we sleep in?" asked Hugo.

Teddy sighed and pulled out his wand. He waved it once and six sets of night cloths; one brown, one maroon, one green, one blue, one purple, and one pink; appeared on the boys' bed. Each change of cloths was accompanied by a toothbrush.

"All set then?" asked Teddy as the others gathered their cloths, "Good. Get changed and I'll be back in a bit."

"Do these come in a different color?" asked Hugo, wrinkling his nose at his pajamas, "I _hate_ maroon."

Harry and Ron smirked at each other.

Teddy tried to keep a strait face, but he cracked a smile, "Change. _Now._"

He turned and gestured for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to follow him. They did. Ginny closed the door behind them.

"How the bloody hell do you handle-" Ron started, but Teddy held up a hand. He put his hand on the doorknob and put his ear to the door, listening with a frown on his face. The others started listening too and realized though they should be hearing the moving around and (probably) criticizing of Teddy, they were, in fact, hearing nothing at all.

Teddy winked at them and tapped his wand lightly on the doorknob. A red shimmering light covered the doorknob and lock, magically sealing the door and Teddy turned to Ron and mouthed "Pretend to walk down the stairs."

Ron grinned and walked down the stairs. Harry grinned at Teddy as he imagined the others listening on the other side of the door. Then Ron crept back up quickly and quietly and waited with the others. After a few moments, they heard from the other side of the door;

"Are they gone?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure about this, James?"

"Yeah! They think we're too young to be in their conversation."

"But _your idea_ got us _into _this mess in the _first place_!"

"I know, Rosie, but how do you expect us to get out if we don't know what's going on? Albus, open the door."

Teddy smirked at the others and nodded to the doorknob. It twisted and rattled.

"What's up?"

"It's—_stuck._" They heard Albus shoving his shoulder into it.

"Move, you're not doing it right." The door shuddered as James tried to force it open, but it didn't give.

Teddy grinned at Harry and they started to laugh. The attempts to open the door faltered as the laughter carried through the door.

"TEDDY!"

"I told you lot," Teddy said through the keyhole, "to get to _bed_. Not listen in on someone's conversation."

"You're one to talk!"

"I told you James," said Rosie's voice on the other side of the door, "Teddy is always a step ahead of you."

"Yeah, well, it's not too hard to figure out what James is going to do," said Albus, "Just imagine the exact opposite of what anyone with common sense would do."

They all laughed and an 'ouf' from the other side suggested a brothers' fight going to start.

"James, Albus, no fighting!" Teddy yelled at the door, "Rosie, you're in change."

"What? But _I'm_ oldest! Why's _she_ in charge?"

"Because I think we can all agree that leaving _you_ in charge would mean dooming the house to utter destruction, James," said Teddy, turning to walk down the stairs, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny roared with laughter as they descended the stairs with Teddy.

"You are _good,_ man," said Ron as they reached the first landing.

Teddy shrugged, "It's not too hard when you know what to expect. I beat they'll find a way to get out of that room."

"How?" said Ginny, surprised, "You locked the door."

"Yeah, but you don't know these kids," said Teddy with a grin, lowering his voice as they passed the portrait of Mrs. Black, muttering darkly in her sleep, "they'll find a way out, especially if James finds a way to get Rosie on his side. That girl should be in Ravenclaw."

"What house _is_ she in?"

"Gryffindor. They all are. I was too. Left Hogwarts 2 maybe 3 years ago."

"You play Quidditch?" asked Ron.

Teddy chuckled, "Yeah, Beater. I was made Captain, too, in my fourth year. Now James is all high and mighty, Keeper. Al is Seeker."

"Is it a family tradition that every Potter who looks like his father must be made Gryffindor Seeker or something?" Harry asked no one in particular.

The others chuckled as they entered the kitchen. The Order members seemed to be in a discussion and stopped when they saw the teenagers. Teddy sat at the head of the table again and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George sat around him.

"I assume you've been discussing our arrival?" said Teddy calmly to the other wizards. Harry thought he could see his third year DADA teacher showing in his son and finally understood what Sirius and Lupin meant when they said Harry reminded them of his father. The wizards exchanged surprised looks and nodded.

"I'm guessing Mad-Eye has suggested attempting to force-feed us Veriteserum, am I right?"

Harry looked at Moody in shock. They were just kids!

Moody eyed the young Metamorphmargous with both eyes, "You seem to have thought a great deal about how we would try and get you to talk, boy," he growled.

Teddy gave a tired smile, "In case you haven't been listening, Moody, my godfather is an Auror. I know how you lot think."

Moody scowled, the scars in his face bending grotesquely. No one spoke.

Teddy turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Sorry, but do you think you could make the kids something quick to eat before bed? They went on this road trip before I could finish dinner."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley and she immediately started bustling around making a thick cream mushroom soup.

Teddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up at Moody, "We'll play along with whatever you want us to do. I swear we won't cause trouble, or-" he chuckled, "-I'll _try_ and make the others behave which, in itself, is a huge task. We'll drink Veriteserum; we'll answer any questions you have. But," Teddy's eyes light up with a protective fire and his hair flushed black, almost making him look like he could be Harry's older brother, "if you hurt any one of them, I will not hesitate in cursing you on the spot."

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that," said Mr. Weasley with a small smile.

"Me too," Teddy sighed and his hair flushed back to green, "now, I think Dumbledore will need to be notified…?"

"We already sent Kingsley to inform him," said Mr. Weasley, "He should be here any minute."

"Good," said Teddy with a tired smile, "I've never met him, but Harry always said he was the greatest wizard of the age."

"But he can be a bit odd," said Tonks with a chuckle.

"I'll say!" said Bill with a laugh, "He's been saying he doesn't care if they take away his Order of Merlin as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards."

There was a collective laugh at this, but Harry said, "They took away his Order of Merlin?"

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, "Haven't you been getting the Prophet delivered, Harry?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry, "But like I told Ron and Hermione, if there was any news on Voldemort"- everyone around the table except Sirius, Lupin, Harry, and (surprisingly) Teddy shuddered at the name - "it would've been front page material. I haven't been reading it out."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Then what's the point in picking it up? Do you think that Voldemort" - almost everyone shuddered again- "wants to draw attention to himself right now? He just got back!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "but - wait," he looked at Teddy as though seeing him for the first time, "how do you know that?"

Teddy smiled, "When I was younger and spending nights at your place, you used to tell bedtime stories, about what happened at Hogwarts and all the trouble you, Ron, and Hermione got into. Sometimes James, Al, and Lily would join in, if the story wasn't too frightening-"

"So almost never?" asked Ron. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, yeah. I think I must know what happened almost as well as you three. Well, from Harry's point of view. And if I'm right-" Teddy looked at Harry, a hand on his chin, thinking, "-we're in the summer of the beginning of your fifth year? Voldemort returned last June and you're here because you were attacked by two dementors. Now the Ministry wants to expel you, but instead they're holding a trial. Right?"

Harry looked at Ron, whose eyebrows were raised, "Right. You know all that?"

Teddy shrugged, "You're a good story teller. And who could forget such a hectic summer?"

Suddenly there was a loud _thump_ from upstairs, the same sound that happened when Tonks knocked over the troll's leg umbrella stand earlier. It was followed, predictably, by the shrieks and wails of Sirius's mother's portrait, "_Children of filth who travel with that half breed! Is it true they can't go home?"_

"I knew it," said Teddy, glowering, as he bolted upstairs, quickly followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin.

When the others arrived, this is the scene they found; Mrs. Black's picture was wailing and screaming, waving clawed hands at them as though trying to claw off their faces. The troll's leg umbrella stand was on it's side as though someone had just knocked it over. Teddy was at the foot of the stairs, holding James by the ear, his angry shouts mingling with the shrieks of Mrs. Black. Albus and Hugo were higher on the stairs rolling with laughter.

James had obviously been about to run up the stairs when Teddy caught him. He was shouting defiantly and clawing at Teddy's hand, which still held his ear.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Sirius, Tonks, and Ginny burst into laughter. Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Lupin shared an amused look. Moody scowled.

Teddy took out his wand with his free hand and pointed it, first at the umbrella stand, which righted itself instantly, then at the painting of Mrs. Black. There was a _bang _the drapes fell down, silencing her once more.

Teddy looked livid. His hair was scarlet, his eyes pure black and he was shaking with fury as he looked from James to Albus and Hugo, whose chuckles died instantly.

"Downstairs," Teddy hissed, eyes narrow, "_Now"_

Al and Hugo immediately scrambled quickly but quietly down to the kitchen. James was dragged by Teddy, who still had a firm grip on his ear as though he was going to Disaparate with him, to the stairs and went down. The others followed, still trying to muffle giggles.

Al and Hugo occupied their previous seats and Teddy pushed James forcibly down into his. He stood there, arms crossed, glaring from one guilty face to the next in a way that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

"So," he said deadly quietly, "would you mind telling me why you are so incapable of following the simplest order?"

None of them answered. Their eyes were focused anywhere but on Teddy. Everyone else was equally as quiet. Mrs. Weasley had frozen with a ladle full of mushroom soup halfway to a bowl. It was dripping on the table, but she seemed not to notice.

"You lot have to learn to get a grip on yourselves," Teddy hissed, "Especially in a situation like this." he pointed at James, "In case you've forgotten, your carelessness and disobedience got _all_ of us into this mess in the first place." James winced, still not looking at Teddy. He seemed keen at avoiding Harry's eye as well. "And if we're going to be here a while, you need to learn to listen to me."

Teddy seemed to deflate, his hair changed to a soft blue, his eyes turned yellowy silver, like the moon. "You know, I expected better," he said quietly, disappointment clear in his voice, and the boys winced. Harry guessed that they would rather Teddy had kept shouting, "I would've thought that you would be more worried about getting home than hearing a conversation you clearly weren't meant to be a part of."

He shook his head and sat down. No one else moved. Harry was thinking back to the time Lupin had been called into Snape's office because he had been reckless with the Marauders' Map. Lupin hadn't shouted at Harry, but his disappointed tone had made his insides burn with guilt. It seemed Teddy had inherited that talent judging by the looks on the boys' faces.

Then, James spoke up, "We thought that, you know, you'd be talking about getting us home. We thought we had a right to be part of that conversation."

Teddy, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, looked up at him, "Do you honestly think I would leave you guys out of a conversation that important? I thought you knew me better than that."

All the boys winced again. Hugo said quietly, "We _do_ know you better than that, Ted. We just… we wanted to go home so bad that we didn't think strait."

Teddy looked at him. Then he held out his arms. Hugo slowly went over to him and curled up in his lap. Teddy stroked the 8 year old's hair gently, "I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. But if you want to get home, you're all going to have to listen to me from now on. Okay?"

They all nodded. Teddy smiled, "Where're the girls?"

"Upstairs," said Albus, wrinkling his nose, "Rosie said we were being stupid and she wasn't coming. And Lily does whatever Rosie does."

Teddy chuckled, "Maybe you should follow her lead and listen to Rose more."

James sighed, "This just proves that girls really _are_ smarter than boys."

"No! James!" said Fred in horror, "They've corrupted him!"

"Why must the best trouble makers die young?" George cried.

Everyone laughed. Teddy was still chuckling when he said, "You know, I _was_ going to come get you once it was time to talk about what we're gonna do while we're here."

James goggled at him, "Then why didn't you bloody tell us?" he shouted.

Teddy fixed him with a glare, "Like I said, I thought you knew me well enough to know that."

James flushed with guilt.

"Well, let's go get the girls. Is that soup almost done, Molly?" Teddy asked. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her daze and nodded, finishing ladling it out, "Thanks. They can eat it down here. We'll just be a minute."

Teddy and the boys headed up stairs. Everyone sat down and Harry had no more than opened his mouth when for the third time a _bang_ signaled the third knocking over of the troll's leg. They just had time to hear Teddy yell, "Damn umbrella stand!" before Mrs. Black started screaming again. Everyone in the kitchen burst into laughter as Mrs. Black was silenced again and they heard the dull scraping that suggested Teddy was righting the stand again.

"Great," Sirius growled playfully, looking at Tonks, "Now there are _two_ dead clumsy Metamorphi in the house."

Tonks slapped his arm, but laughed with everyone else.

"So much for playing along with what we want them to do," Moody growled, blue eye fixed untrustingly on the ceiling. Harry had a feeling he was watching Teddy's every move.

"Give them a break, Mad-Eye, they're kids!" said Tonks good-naturedly, "You can't expect them to be perfect little angels, they're bound to get into more trouble before they head back home. Teddy does a good job at keeping them in line," she added with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley with a small smile, "I don't know how he does it, to be honest. It's like having five Fred and Georges."

"Hey!" said Fred and George in unison. Everyone chuckled.

"At least the girls have common sense," said Hermione, who had obviously taken a liking to Rose and Lily, "I wonder if Rosie would like to join S.P.E.W."

"You're not still on about that, are you, Hermione?" asked Fred incredulously.

"Yes, I am!" she snapped, "And Dumbledore agrees with me. _He _says you should all be nice to Kreacher!"

"Hermione," said Ron seriously, "If we were nice to Kreacher, he'd die of shock."

Hermione scowled as everyone else laughed.

"They're coming back," said Moody suddenly, blue eye quivering.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the others entered the room. This time, Al, James, Hugo, Lily, and Rose were dressed in their night clothes. Hugo still looked annoyed at being forced to wear maroon. Teddy seemed much more cheerful as he sat down again. When the younger kids sat down, Mrs. Weasley immediately placed five bowls of warm soup in front of them.

"FINALLY!" cried James, and he instantly started eating in the fastest, messiest way Harry had ever seen. Everyone laughed and the others started eating in a slower and more sophisticated way.

"Do you want anything, Teddy, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she turned back to the pot.

"Oh… Go on, then," said Teddy with a smile. Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl in front of him too and went to sit next to Mr. Weasley.

For a while, all that could be heard was clinking from the spoons as the time travelers ate. Fred and George seemed deep in serious conversation about something and kept glancing at James.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again and Mrs. Black screamed. Sirius growled in annoyance and ran upstairs with Bill and Tonks. Soon Mrs. Black was silenced and someone answered the door. Everyone was quiet. Mundungus, who had toppled under the table and missed most of this, looked up groggily and said, "Wazzgoingon?" They could hear people talking quietly and then someone was descending the steps again. Kingsley entered the room and swiftly moved over to Moody. They started having a quiet discussion. Then Sirius, Bill, and Tonks moved in quickly, followed by a man with long white hair and beard and sweeping robes of emerald green.

Albus Dumbledore looked around at the group around the table, his eyes seeming to skip over Harry. He focused on Teddy, who looked back with a calm respect.

"Please tell me how you've come to be here tonight."

**alright, so a cliffy. oh well. i'm starting high school in a few days so ya might not get the next chapter soon. Anyway, i'm gonna let you people vote. Teddy Lupin; werewolf, YES or NO? it'll probably get mentioned, like two chapters from now, so i hope i get a lot of votes. if not, i'll decide myself.**

**and now, Teddy will give you a goodbye hug!**

**Teddy: uh, no i won't.**

**KT: then will you at least hug me? please?**

**T: you creep me out.**

**KT: i creep a lot of people out. anyway, review and vote. C ya!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 4: Identities and Weapons

**A/N: i am SOOO sorry to be absent, guys! just, i've had a lot going on... ninth grade... holidays... my parents announced that they're getting a divorce...**...

**anyways, i've been a bit down lately and i just realized that i had to update again! thanks for the reviews. oh, and i need to make up for all the holidays i missed so;**

**Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Kwanza, Christmas and a very Happy New Years to all you guys!**

**Here's the next chapter. :) yay for more Teddy!  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Identities and Weapons

"Who wants to know?" asked James testily.

The Order members tensed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a glance, and Ginny gasped.

"James, shut it!" said Teddy angrily. He looked at Dumbledore, "Sorry about him; he's just naturally idiotic."

"Hey!" said James indignantly as everyone sniggered, "Name one time that I've been idiotic!"

Albus gave a loud cough that sounded oddly like 'Grindylow'. James flushed and glared at him while Rose giggled. Fred whispered something in George's ear, who nodded to him. They both looked at James with evil grins.

"But seriously," said Hugo, "Who is he?"

Harry looked at him. He was pointing at Dumbledore.

"You've never heard of Dumbledore?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Dumbledore?" said James, frowning, "Isn't he that nutter-?"

"James!" said Rose, glaring at him, "You know that our parents always thought very highly of Dumbledore-"

"Yeah, that's my point! Dad doesn't like anyone unless they're barking."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry, slightly offended, "Like who?"

"Dobby, for one." said Albus with a grin. Harry had to smile at the mention of the crazy little elf.

"Not like there's anything wrong with it," said James, grinning at Dumbledore with new-found respect, "All the best people are mad."

"That they are, young man," said Dumbledore, chuckling, "But I still don't entirely know who you all are."

Everyone looked at Teddy, who took a deep breath and started to explain again. By the time he was finished, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily.

"A Time Turner?" he murmured, "Fascinating…"

"You really believe that they're telling the truth, then, do you?" growled Moody. Harry knew that he and Dumbledore never really saw eye-to-eye when it came to trusting others.

"Yes, I believe they are," said Dumbledore, watching Teddy closely.

"That one can change his appearance!" Moody snarled, pointing a gnarled finger at Teddy, "How do we know he's not a Death Eater in disguise?"

Harry was sure that, for a brief instant, Teddy's hair had flashed scarlet again and his eyes narrowed, but then it was gone. Teddy glared stonily at Moody.

"I thought I made myself clear that I don't appreciate being associated with that scum, Moody." His voice was very quiet, and Harry was sure that that meant Teddy was furious. He saw James and Rose exchange a worried look. Lily hugged Crookshanks closer to herself, watching the scene with wide brown eyes.

The silence around the table was tense as Moody and Teddy glared at each other. It was broken by Sirius, who cleared his throat and said, "Dumbledore, we've designated a room for them upstairs, but what'll happen when school starts?"

Dumbledore, who, like everyone, had been watching the silent battle of wills intently, started and glanced at Sirius before turning his gaze to the others.

"How many of you are eleven or older?"

"We are," said Albus, gesturing to himself, James, Rose, and Teddy (who was still glaring at Moody), "and Teddy's already left, but they-" he pointed at Lily and Hugo, "-still have a few years before their old enough."

"Something you point out often enough, thank you," said Lily, looking annoyed. Harry smiled. Who would've guessed that his daughter had a sharp tongue?

"Not my fault you're younger than us," said Albus, raising his hands in surrender, but Harry could see him fighting back a grin.

"Well, I believe we will find a way of integrating you with the rest of the students," said Dumbledore, "We wouldn't want this little - er - accident to interfere with your schoolwork. We still have a good month before the return, so I will be able to make up good stories for all of you. Though we may need to give you new sir names."

"What about me, Hugo, and Teddy, then?" asked Lily.

"Hugo, Teddy, and I, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. Lily smiled at her.

"Well," said Dumbledore, pondering it for a second, "you could stay here. Unless you'd rather be nearer to your siblings."

"I think we'd better stick together, sir," said Teddy, finally looking away from Moody, "It would be a lot easier to look after then all that way."

James scoffed, "We don't need anyone to l-" he faltered under Teddy's glare.

"Besides," Teddy continued, "I need to make sure they don't let slip too much about the future."

"And will you require any-er-special services once a month?" asked Dumbledore, glancing at Lupin, who looked anxious.

Teddy shook his head, "I'm not a true werewolf." Harry heard Lupin sigh in relief, "Worst comes to worst, I'll need a pain relief potion from Madam Pomfrey, but it hasn't been that bad for a while."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together and smiling, "There's an empty room near Gryffindor Tower with a rather marvelous view of the mountains that should work just fine for Miss Potter, Mr. Hugo Weasley, and yourself. I'll tell the house elves to get it ready and you can move in on September 1st. In the meantime, I'll get to work on your new identities. You can expect them when you get your Hogwarts letters. I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting year."

And with that, he turned and left the kitchen, the door closing softly behind him.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Harry knew they, like he, were taken aback at the sudden departure. Then Albus broke the silence.

"You know, James, you have a point. He does seem a bit… mad."

The tense silence broke and everyone laughed.

"Well, you lot," said Teddy, stand and stretching, checking his watch, "it's now 10 pm. _Bed._"

"Aw, come on, Teddy-"

"Please?"

"No," he said firmly, "Besides, we have a long day tomorrow."

"We do?" asked James incredulously, "Doing what?"

"We're gonna help out with the cleaning."

"_Cleaning?_" asked Hugo, "Isn't that a _house elf's _job?"

"Well, normally." said Sirius, scowling, "Who knows what Kreatcher's been up to here the past 10 years."

Hermione sent him a reproachful look that gave Harry foreboding, "Sirius, he's been really lonely-"

"Hold on," said James, thinking, "Kreatcher? Dad's old house elf? He's not that bad-"

"Only because Uncle Harry actually _listened_ to Mum's advice," said Rosie hotly, "A little kindness can go a lot farther than you'd think."

"Alright guys," said Teddy quickly before Hermione could ask Rosie to join SPEW, "we should head up. Thanks for the meal, Molly," he said politely to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, of course, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling fondly at him, "But you know you don't have to help out with the cleaning-"

"It's alright," Teddy smiled, "Might as well make _some _use out of this little trip. It's not like we have anything better to do. Come on, you lot, let's go."

"We m-m-m-might as well go up too," Ron yawned widely.

**(A/N: from here to the end is the Sirius-Mrs. Weasley argument and the weapon discussion. Feel free to skip to the next A/N in bold)**

"Hold on," said Sirius, turning to Harry, "You know, I thought the first thing you would do when you got here was ask questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere around the table immediately changed. Bill glanced at Sirius warningly. Lupin lowered his glass wearily. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tensed. Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, James, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo looked from Sirius to Harry and back again. Ron and Hermione looked nervous as though expecting Harry to start shouting again. Teddy watched Harry, his hair darkening to a dark navy blue, but his face was expressionless.

"Yeah, I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they are quite right," said Mrs. Weasley sternly, "You're too young!"

"But Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month!" said Sirius, "He doesn't have to be in the Order to ask questions, and he has a right to know-"

"Hold on!" shouted Fred, "How come Harry gets _his_ questions answered?"

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month, but you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

" 'You're too young,' 'You're not in the Order,' " said Fred in an impersonation of his mother's voice, "Come off it, Harry's not even of age!"

"It's up to your parents as to how much you know about the Order's movements," said Sirius calmly, "But Harry-"

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry," said Mrs. Weasley angrily, "I hope you haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said."

"Which bit?"

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_," said Mrs. Weasley, placing heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"I don't plan on telling him more than he _needs to know_, Molly," said Sirius, "But he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, so he'd have more right than most too-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix," said Mrs. Weasley angrily, "He's only fifteen and-"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, and more than some!"

"No one's denying what he's done," said Mrs. Weasley, "But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius.

"He's not an adult either," said Mrs. Weasley, "He's not _James_ Sirius!"

There were quiet gasps from some of the others. Teddy's eyes narrowed at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not so sure you are," she whispered, "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you have your best friend back."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, no matter how much you might look like him," said Mrs. Weasley, still looking at Sirius, "You are still in school and those who are responsible for you should not forget it."

"Meaning that I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius's voice was rising. Teddy made a sudden movement. Harry looked at him and Teddy's eyes flicked back to Sirius, but not before Harry saw a hint of amusement in them.

"Meaning that you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this if you please," said Sirius angrily.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley rounded on her husband, "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robes before answering, "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly, and he accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent know that he's staying at headquarters."

"But there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, and all eyes turned to him, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts. Not all the facts Molly, but a general version from us rather than a garbled version from…others." His expression was mild, but Harry was sure that Lupin at least knew that some Extendable Ears survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley desperately, looking around for non-existent support, "I can see I'm going to be over-ruled. But I'll say this; Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much. And as someone who has Harry's best interest at heart-"

"He's not your son," said Sirius coolly.

"He's as good as!" she snapped, "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," she snarled, "Though I'd imagine it was hard to look after him all those years cooped up in Azkaban, wasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you aren't the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin swiftly, "Sirius, sit down."

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank into his chair, face white.

"I think Harry should have a say in this," said Lupin simply, "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's going on," said Harry. He didn't look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her fussing. Sirius was right; he wasn't a child.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking, "Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Fred-George-out of the kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George shouted in unison.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" asked Ron.

"Mum! I want to!" said Ginny.

"No! I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily, "They are of age." "They're still in school-"

"But they are legally adults now."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to swell with fury, "Alright, alright, Fred and George can stay, but Ron-"

"Harry's gonna tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway," said Ron coolly, "Won't-won't you?" he asked uncertainly, looking at Harry.

Harry momentarily considered saying that Ron and Hermione could try and be kept in the dark for a change, but the impulse vanished as they looked at each other.

"'Course I will," he said. Ron and Hermione beamed at him.

"Fine," said Mrs. Weasley angrily, "Ginny! _BED_!"

**(this next part is important)**

Ginny glared at her mother and opened her mouth, but was cut off by Teddy, who said, "We should head up too, you lot."

"_What?" _cried James indignantly, "Why?"

Rosie rolled her eyes, "They still don't trust us, you idiot. Like they'd let us sit in on their discussion of the inner workings of the Order."

"Besides," said Albus with a shrug, "this already happened. It doesn't have relevance to us."

James opened his mouth to retort, but Teddy said, "James, I already told you I won't leave you out of any conversations that I think you should be a part of. I'll be coming upstairs too."

James glared at Teddy. Albus and Rose slowly stood up. Hugo and Lily followed and finally James stood and followed his siblings and cousins. Teddy led them all out of the room, glancing back at Harry as he did. Something in that glance made Harry feel like Teddy already knew what they were going to talk about.

Harry glanced around. Most of the Order members looked impressed or relieved. Moody was glaring at the door, his magical eye moving steadily upward. Harry felt sure that he was following Teddy's progress up the stairs. Lupin, too, was watching the door, but he was smiling slightly.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, possibly to clear it from surprise at the interruption, and took Ginny by the arm, ignoring her loud protests, and started dragging her upstairs.

They heard Ginny rage and storm at her mother all the way up to the main hall and they heard Mrs. Black start to scream again.

"Don't bother," said Moody gruffly as Sirius and Kingsley made to go help close the curtains, "That Lupin kid's got it covered."

Harry barely heard over Mrs. Black's screams a scrape and thud, as though the troll leg had been knocked over yet again. Mrs. Black's screams were cut off with a bang.

Harry saw Sirius and Lupin exchange an amused glance as Sirius sat down again and turned to him.

"Okay, Harry, what do you want to know?"

**A/N: if it's okay with you guys, i'm skipping the conversation with the weapon. if you read the Order of the Phoenix then you know what they say. oh, and if you have ideas of things you want to happen in the story, request it in the review. if i decide to use it i'll be sure to say that it was from you.  
><strong>

**KT: now, review! and Teddy will give a big hug to whoever reviews the most!**

**Teddy: wait, _What_?**

**KT: Byee  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Hidden warnings

**A/N: i am sooo sorry that I've been gone so long! to be honest, a lot of really crummy stuff's been happening, and i've been fighting depression, so i kinda forgot about this. But i'm back and will (hopefully) be updating more regularly.**

**This chapter's in Ginny's POV. *giggle* i've never tried writing for her; hope its okay.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything except an iPod, this laptop, and pretty much anything in my room. :'(  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Hidden warnings (Ginny POV)

Ginny glared at her mother as she followed Teddy up the stairs, but didn't dare shout again and wake up Sirius's mum (or as she liked to call her, the Old Wailing Hag) again. On the first floor, her mum opened the door to hers and Hermione's room.

"Strait inside, young lady, and I expect you to be asleep by the time Hermione comes to turn in."

Ginny's glare didn't falter, despite the dangerous tone of Mrs. Weasley's voice. She sighed and turned to Teddy, "Thank you for the help with that blasted portrait down there, dear."

"No problem, Molly," said Teddy modestly. He locked eyes with Ginny and smirked slightly, "Sleep tight," his eyes briefly flashed a mischievous gold before he turned and started back up the stairs.

"Ginerva, inside. Now."

Ginny scowled at Mrs. Weasley, but headed into the room. The dull lamp flickered on as her mother closed the door with a snap.

Ginny collapsed on her bed, fuming. Her mother had no right to treat her like a child! Yes, she was the youngest of her siblings. Yes, she was the only girl. But none of that meant she was delicate or a baby!

She jumped suddenly as a loud _crack_ filled the room. Sitting up quickly, Ginny looked around. Teddy was standing right next to her bed, eyes twinkling and a wide smile on his face that Ginny could immediately associate with Fred and George.

"I was just saying to the others," said Teddy conversationally, "what a shame it is that you should wait down here all on your own. Want to join us upstairs?"

Ginny smirked, "I doubt my mum would approve."

"You say that like you're expecting us to tell her."

Ginny's smirk widened into a grin and she accepted his offered hand. He tightened his grip and immediately she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being forced into a very small tube that she had felt only once before; when her father had taken her to the Ministry by side-along Apparition.

They appeared moments later in the bedroom upstairs, causing the others to jump so badly that James knocked Ron's chessboard off of the bed and onto the floor, the chess pieces from the abandoned game running under the dresser for cover. Somehow Teddy (Ginny guessed) had managed to change the sickly green of the silk wall paper into a warm red-orange. The lamps emitted a warm golden light. It made the once creepy bedroom seem much more homey. _Maybe to stop Hugo and Lily from having nightmares,_ Ginny thought,_ I should talk to mum about transfiguring the bedrooms first, then maybe we'd _all_ get some sleep._

"Bloody hell, Teddy!" James cried indignantly, "Don't _do _that!"

"Don't swear, James," said Teddy sternly as he sat on his make-shift bed and pulled Hugo into his lap.

"Besides," said Albus, rolling his eyes, "We all know you'll never be able to stop Apparating once you've passed your test." James scowled heavily as the others nodded in agreement.

"So," said Albus, patting the bed next to him. Ginny sat and smiled at Harry's son. _Harry's son._ That meant Harry had a wife. Just the thought of it sent a wave of jealousy and pain through Ginny's chest. "This has been an interesting day."

Teddy's eyes closed and he seemed to age many years in one instant, his colorful hair turning a dull brown. "Yes," he said softly, "Very interesting." He looked much like Lupin when the full moon was coming. His expression was full of something like pain or grief as he hugged little Hugo to his chest.

Ginny cast a startled look at the others. Teddy had barely been here three hours, but this sudden showing of weariness seemed strange on the boy's face. Albus and Rose exchanged worried looks.

James eyed Teddy with concern. "You alright Ted-?"

"I'm fine." Teddy's voice was quiet, but firm. The tone sounded vaguely familiar to Ginny, though she couldn't think from where.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose with a nervous glance at Ginny, "I mean, they were right there-"

"I'm fine, Rose." said Teddy more sharply. Rose winced, and Ginny wondered whether someone only used her real name when trying to get a point across, much like her mother calling her (shudder) Ginvera.

"But-"

"Albus." Teddy opened lavender eyes and fixed the young Potter in a stare that left no room for argument, "I'm. Fine."

The others nodded, though clearly not believing him. Ginny suddenly realized what was so familiar about Teddy's voice. She had heard Harry used the same tone with Ron and Hermione on many occasions.

"So," she said softly, "what's the future like?"

They all exchanged glances, and Ginny knew they had discussed this before coming to get her.

"Thing is," said Albus, turning his green eyes on her, "We can't tell you too much. Teddy said it might change… things."

Ginny sighed, "I figured as much, but I had to ask. What about things closer to the present?" she glanced at the door and lowered her voice, even though her mother must be back in the kitchen by now, "Do you, I don't know, have any idea about what's going on? Or maybe-?"

"What they're talking about downstairs?" asked Teddy, raising his head. Most of the weariness was gone from his face and his eyes gave off a twinkle that clearly said "I-know-something-you-don't-know".

"Well, yes," Ginny eyed him curiously.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of him since he got back here, Aunt Ginny," said Hugo, twisting in Teddy's lap to glare at the Metamorphmargus. Ginny felt a swoop in her gut at being called 'Aunt'. "But he's being as stubborn as your mum!"

Ginny laughed and Teddy started tickling Hugo without mercy.

"Firstly," said Teddy when Hugo's laughing had died down to small giggles, "You should get used to calling them by their first name. That goes to all of you," Teddy nodded to the others on the bed, "no 'aunt' or 'uncle'. No 'mum' and no 'dad'-" Ginny thought she saw Teddy wince slightly at that part, "Just 'Harry', 'Ron', 'Hermione', and 'Ginny'."

"So Hermione marries Ron, I take it?" asked Ginny, grinning slyly.

Teddy glanced at the others, then turned to her and said sharply, "You have to swear not to mention it. At all." But she could've sworn he was fighting back a grin too.

"Keep your hair on," Ginny giggled, "I couldn't mention it even if I wanted too. I have a bet going with Fred and George about when they'll admit it and if I interfere, I get disqualified."

They all laughed. How strange it seemed to be so comfortable around total strangers.

"And, secondly," said Teddy, becoming more serious, "I really don't know if it's best if-"

"Oh, for God's sake, not you too, Teddy," Ginny groaned, falling back onto the mattress.

"This isn't a game, Ginny," said Teddy sternly, "this is war. And one wrong move can cost lives." His eyes darkened as if thinking of something personal.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to tell us now before we do something stupid?" Ginny pointed out.

Teddy eyed her carefully, "Yeah, it would. But unfortunately," he continued with a smirk, "the first time around the members of the Order underestimated just how stupid you lot can get."

Ginny let out an indignant "Oi!" while the others stifled their laughter.

"Wait a minute," said Rose suddenly, glancing at Teddy, "Does that mean that they _will_ do something stupid?"

Everyone turned to Teddy, who shook his head exasperatedly, "You know, you lot really should listen to Harry's stories more."

"Not our fault," said James with a huff, "Dad-I mean Harry-bloody _hell_ that'll take getting used to-" "James!" "-sorry-anyway, he never told _us_ that those were more than stories to help us fall asleep."

"And you never wondered why your parents, aunt, and uncle featured in every single one of them?" said Teddy with a raised eyebrow.

Albus shifted embarrassedly, "I guess we kind of assumed he was putting people we know in the plot to make it more interesting."

"I'm surprised that you thought that was all fiction what with all the biographies on Harry's life out there," Teddy grumbled **(A/N: anyone else sensing the irony?)**

Ginny glanced at Teddy with an amused smirk, "Something tells me he'll _love_ that."

Teddy snorted, "About as much as a cat loves the rain."

"Crookshanks loves the rain," Lily giggled.

"Yeah, well, Crookshanks is barking," said James with a yawn.

"Cats can't bark, James," Albus sniggered. James maturely stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.

"Getting off-topic here!" Rose said loudly, turning back to Teddy, "Back to my previous question; will they do something stupid later in the year?"

All eyes feel on Teddy, who shifted uncomfortably, his hair bleaching to a light blonde.

"Really, its best for me not to say! Bad things happen when you mess with time."

"Honestly," said James, rolling his eyes, "Ted you sound like Aunt -I mean- you sound like Hermione."

"How many times do I have to explain how serious this is before you get the point?" Teddy said exasperatedly, "Even the smallest of changes can screw up the future. Telling them everything could practically create another reality that we have no memory of."

Albus shifted nervously next to Ginny, "What kind of reality?"

"That's just it. We don't know," Teddy tightened his arms around Hugo as though frightened that he would disappear, "So its best to keep quiet and let history run its course."

"Even if we could change it for the better?" asked Rose softly. She was gazing at Teddy, as though implying something specific.

The room was quiet for a few moments. Ginny glanced from Rose to Teddy. Teddy's face was expressionless, but his hair was cycling through colors so fast that Ginny got dizzy looking at it.

Finally, he said, in a slightly cracked voice, "I know there are some things that you'd all like to change." He swallowed, "Believe me, I know. But things could have turned out so much worse than they did. And thinking about what _could_ have happened terrifies me. Now," his eyes cycled around the room, taking in every face, resting on James's, "you _all_ have to trust that I have your best interests at heart. And you need to believe me that this is more than just a little field trip. Actions have consequences, whether they had good intentions or bad. And sometimes you just have to know when not to act. And this is one of those times."

"But-"

"No 'but's James!" Teddy snapped, hair briefly flashing red before mellowing out to a dark purple, "Sorry. But you need to understand. Even what seems like the smallest piece of information can cause huge changes."

"Like what?" asked Albus, looking wary.

Teddy sighed, "Like if you told your dad who your mum was. It would be far too soon. In fact, I don't know if he even has a crush on her yet."

"But what kind of bad thing could happen?" asked Lily timidly.

Teddy looked at the Potter kids seriously, "Your dad could become so awkward around her that they never end up getting married and you all cease to exist."

Albus went white. Lily choked back a sob and James pulled his siblings into a tight hug, as though reassuring himself that they both were still very real.

"Exactly," said Teddy darkly, "I hate to be so blunt, but you need to know what's at stake."

"Yeah," said Rose shakily, "Yeah, that's important to know."

There was silence for a few minutes. Ginny looked around at the young time travelers. Hugo was clutching at Teddy's shirt like a lifeline. James had moved Lily to his lap, sitting against the headboard of the bed Ginny sat on. Albus sat next to them, stroking her hair gently. Rose, sitting on the bed opposite Ginny, was staring at the floor with a calculating expression.

Teddy had a far away look on his face as he rubbed Hugo's back lightly. His hair had turned a warm brown (probably its natural color) but his eyes continued to cycle from blue to green to lavender and back again. Suddenly, he stiffened.

"They're coming up the stairs."

The others jumped. Ginny listened intently, but no tell-tale sounds of creaking floorboards reached her ears. She glanced at Albus questioningly.

Catching her look, Albus mouthed, 'Werewolf senses.'

Ginny nodded uncertainly.

"Come on," Teddy said quietly, depositing Hugo on the bed next to Rose, who immediately pulled her little brother into her side, "We best get you back downstairs before Gran Molly or Hermione notice you're gone and panic."

It wasn't until he offered a hand out to Ginny that she realized that he was talking to her. Ginny stood and quickly hugged the others, whispering "Good night," and took Teddy's hand.

Once again she felt that horrible compressing feeling squeeze at her insides, and closed her eyes at the discomfort. When she opened them, the feeling was gone and she was back in her dingy old bedroom, lit only by the moonlight coming through the gap in the thick curtains. The dank green wallpaper momentarily surprised her; she had become so used to the warm red-orange of the wallpaper in the others' bedroom that she had almost forgotten that she was in Grimmauld Place.

The ray of moonlight momentarily widened, and she saw Teddy's silhouette by the window, looking out into the night. It was hard to tell from the little she could see of his face, but she thought he looked troubled.

"Do you know how long it'll be until the next full moon?" he asked quietly, eyes still trained on the sky.

Ginny was momentarily puzzled by the question. Then she felt like hitting herself. Of course poor Teddy would have to be worried about _that _on top of everything else.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back. Ginny edged over to the Muggle calendar that Hermione insisted on tacking on the wall. Something about being able to keep track of the date and the beautiful pictures of sunsets in different landscapes making the room feel brighter. Ginny found the date and counted every date after that until she came to the white circle that marked the full moon. Her heart sank.

"Four days starting tomorrow."

She saw Teddy's shoulders slump, and his silhouette disappeared as he let the curtain fall back, darkening the room even more than before.

"Four days…" she heard him murmur. Then he sighed. "You should probably get in bed in case your mum comes looking. Besides," his voice took on a hint of amusement, "Hermione's probably eager to tell you what they talked about downstairs."

Ginny forced a small laugh and, after a soft _crack_, knew that Teddy had left. She flopped down onto her bed without bothering to change out of her jeans and jumper, thinking.

That conversation had certainly given her a lot to consider. At first, she had been so eager to question them, to know what future awaited her and (most importantly) what the outcome of the upcoming war was. It was obvious that at least Harry survived (and she thanked sweet Merlin and every star in the sky for that), but who else? She assumed the war was won (or at least over) by how lax James and the others were being. Surely if they lived in a time of fear, they'd be more weary. She had even had half a mind to team up with Fred and George to see if they could get them to talk.

But now… after that talk with Teddy and the others… It suddenly seemed dangerous. Even reckless. People's lives were at stake, and she was selfish enough to but her desire to know the unknown above theirs. How would she feel if Hugo or Lily disappeared because she learned something she wasn't supposed to? Suddenly, this war seemed much more serious.

Then Ginny found herself wondering whether this had been Teddy's plan all along; invite her up to talk and stress the seriousness of the situation to the others, with her as a bystander, in an attempt to indirectly talk her out of badgering them for information.

Whatever the case, Ginny swore to proceed carefully.

Suddenly, the sounds of feet traipsing up the stairs reached her ears, and she hurriedly snuggled under her blanket, turning her back on the door. A rectangle of light widened against the wall opposite her from the wall lamp in the hallway, blocked by bulky, distorted shapes.

"-expect Ginny's asleep," came her mother's soft voice from somewhere behind Ginny, "So try not to wake her up."

Someone moved into the room and as the door closed, Ginny swore she heard Fred (or George) say, " 'Asleep', yeah, right…"

She suppressed a snort and waited as the sounds of the boys moved farther upstairs. Then she heard Hermione hiss.

"Ginny? Are you awake?"

"'Course I am, Hermione," she grinned, rolling onto her back and looking over at her friend's shadowy figure, "I assume you have not qualms about informing me of your little discussion downstairs?"

"Of course I don't," said Hermione quickly, moving carefully around Ginny's bed and perching on her own much like Rose had not half an hour ago, "and one thing Sirius let slip is rather… interesting."

"Good," said Ginny, thinking back to the conversation she had had with the time travelers back upstairs, "Because I have something interesting to tell you too."

**A/N: sorry if you expected more than that.**

**now what Sirius let slip is "He's got other plans too... plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed... Stuff he can only get by stealth... like a weapon... something he didn't have last time..." - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**just to be clear, i have NO intention as of now to abandon this story. 'kay?  
><strong>

**now, for a little poll;  
><strong>

**i'm probably gonna end up doing all three, but what should the _next_ chapter be; Teddy POV, Remus POV, or Harry POV again?**

**I assume you know where the review button is? good. please use it.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 6: Moony, Padfoot, and Teddy

**A/N: Hey guys! yes, i'm still alive (shocking, i know)**

**I still do not own. (T.T why do they keep making me say that?)**

**i have some things to say, but (like the wise Albus Dumbledore) i shall save it till the end. therefore; nitwit! blubber! oddment! tweak!**

**thus, chapter 6...**

Chapter 6: Moony's Musings, Padfoot's Prediction, and Teddy's Troubles

Remus Lupin sat alone in the empty drawing room, a mug of cooling tea in his hand, staring into the dying fire. Emotions, some more recognizable than others, swirled around inside him as he thought of the events of the last few hours. This was certainly not what he expected when he agreed to join the guard retrieving Harry from Privet Drive. After all, it wasn't every day you discovered that you had a nineteen year old son.

Remus sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from spending almost a decade in the company of Sirius Black and James Potter. It wasn't as though he was disappointed in finding out about Teddy. Or maybe he was…

Remus shook his head and tried to put his thoughts in order.

He was glad to discover he was going to become a father. That much he was certain of. And Teddy was so responsible and loyal. After all, he traveled almost two decades through time to retrieve his charges. Anyone would be proud to have a son like that, he thought.

But… at the same time, he was sickened with himself. He knew, better than anyone, exactly how difficult it was to live under the prejudice of being a werewolf. He had, after all, lived with it since he was six years old. He could still remember being cussed at and spit upon when he made his way home from the local convenience store. How could he be so selfish as to force that kind of prejudice onto a child? All because he had fallen for the pink hair-

_Easy, Remus_, he thought stubbornly, _you don't know if Tonks is his mother. _But were there any other explanations? Could it really be mere coincidence that he discovered he was going to have a Metamorphmargus for a son barely a week after meeting a certain clumsy Metamorphmargus who was somehow working her way into his heart?

Something stirred in his chest, a kind of monster growling at his own stupidity.

Remus forced Moony down, shaken. Moony never surfaced so soon before the full moon. Most of his astonishment of opening the door of the Order of the Phoenix's secret headquarters to find a group of young children had been how Moony had brushed against his consciousness and claimed the blue-haired boy as kin.

Remus would have remained frozen in shock had Tonks not _politely_ elbowed him in the ribs.

Remus chuckled in spite of himself. She certainly had a fire in her. Unafraid to speak her mind or express herself. Unafraid of other's opinions. And, most shocking to him of all, unafraid of associating with werewolves…

Remus shook his head angrily. No. Stop that. You do not have a crush on Tonks. You do not have feelings for a girl almost ten years younger than you. You do not fancy someone when you _know_ that you could never have a relationship.

Tonks's face flashed in his mind, hair a vivid pink, with a wide cheeky smile. Moony growled again.

_Remus,_ said a teasing voice in his head that sounded faintly like Lily Evans, _you're in denial._

_I'm fine with that_, he thought back stubbornly. He would not force his affliction on another person, least of all someone as amazing as Tonks. He would not do it.

"So, still awake, eh?"

Remus started and tensed before recognizing the voice and turning to grin sheepishly at his old friend, "Couldn't sleep. Not after…" His voice trailed off and he turned back to the fire.

The grin slid off Sirius's face. He came forward and sat next to the werewolf in an old moth-eaten armchair, absentmindedly picking at the fraying green cloth. Neither said anything for a while. Then-

"So, got any clue who the lucky lady is yet?"

Remus looked at Sirius to find the other canine smirking knowingly at him, then turned back to the fire, "No."

Sirius's grin morphed into a frown, "Liar."

Remus sighed, "Sirius, it's too dangerous for me to-"

"That's rubbish, and you know it," Sirius sat up, glaring at his friend, "you heard the kid yourself, he's not a werewolf-"

"But it's so much more than just that," Remus snapped, "Not that I'm not glad he isn't a werewolf," he added quickly, "I'm extremely grateful for that, but-"

"Dammit, Remus, but what?" Sirius was clutching the arms of the poor chair so hard now that his knuckles were white. His arms were shaking as he stared at his friend, "But you don't think any woman could be interested in you? But you don't think you deserve a chance to be happy?"

The werewolf smiled humorously at Sirius, "You know, better than anyone, what I am, Sirius. You've seen me at my most dangerous moments. How could anyone love that?"

Sirius stared at him for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and fell back into the chair, "You really don't get it."

"Get what?"

"For god's sake, Remus," Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Do you think James and I hung out with you because we wanted the thrill of running around with a werewolf?" A tense silence followed. The name Sirius had attempted to avoid seemed to hang in the air around them.

Remus sighed and opened his mouth.

"And it wasn't out of pity, either." Sirius snapped. Remus's mouth closed. "We stuck with you, because, werewolf or not, you were - and are - our friend. Not the furry canine that we ran around with at night. We liked you for you; the kind, modest, studious, sarcastic, chocolate-addicted you." Sirius grinned as Remus halfheartedly denied his chocolate addiction.

"You lot were one in a million, I'll give you that," Remus murmured, sending Padfoot a soft and grateful smile, "But I still don't see how that relates to-"

"Remus," Sirius gestured vaguely around at the faded green and silver wallpaper, "This dismal, dank, disgusting, decrepit, foul-smelling, dust-collecting, fungus-breeding, infested-"

"Get to the point, Sirius," said Remus dryly.

"This house is full of people who are, as you say, 'one in a million'. And before you dare say anything," he added as Remus opened his mouth, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione all saw how dangerous you can be last year, and unless my sources are wrong, Harry came bursting into your office as soon as he found out you had resigned. And according to Ron and Hermione, he wasn't the only one upset. The entire school was depressed to see you go. (well, except the Slytherins, but that's a given.)"

Remus smiled and shook his head, sure that his friend was only saying these things to try and cheer him up. And while he was sure they were lies, he was grateful.

"And for your information, I know that Tonks doesn't care any more than-"

"What does Tonks have to do with this?" asked Remus sharply, tensing in his chair, the knuckles on his clenched hands white.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm blind, mate? I saw you two eying each other during the meeting." He smirked, "You've got a thing for my cousin, Moony."

Remus felt his face turning red as he sputtered, "W-What? That's completely-don't know how you could think that-I mean- Tonks is a colleague and nothing more."

"Honestly, Remus," Sirius snapped, "you find out that your kid is going to be a dead-clumsy Metamorphmagus, and you're saying that the only other dead-clumsy Metamorphmagus you know couldn't possibly be his mother?"

Remus's expression was rather wooden as he voiced his thoughts, "I'm having a hard time believing that I'd ever force my…affliction on anyone. Least of all Tonks."

"Because you care for her so much."

Remus opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it, shut it, then sighed and looked into the fireplace again. What was the point in denying? Sirius's grin suddenly faded.

"When you say 'you have a hard time believing', do you mean that you don't believe Teddy's your son?"

Remus hesitated, remembering Moony's sudden rise when he first lay eyes on the boy, before he had so much as learned his name, "No. I definitely think he's my son."

"You trust his word? I mean, you're not so desperate that you'd claim he's lying?"

"Not his word…well, not that alone, no…" Remus explained Moony's strange reaction to finding Teddy at the door, the sudden sense of familiarity, of, dare he say, family.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments, and Remus knew that this, more than anything said downstairs, proved to him just how real the situation was. If Moony had risen up and claimed Teddy, then Teddy not only had werewolf blood in him, but he had gotten it from Moony himself. Moony didn't just claim anyone as soon as he set eyes on them, not even Harry; it took time for those bonds to form. But to immediately recognize Teddy as kin…

"Do you…I mean, do you not _want_ Teddy as a son?"

Remus met his friend's gaze and looked away, pondering how to answer, "If the situation-_my_ situation-was different? I'd love to have him as a son. I mean," Remus barely noticed the fond smile that spread across his face, "he's responsible and kind and intelligent. Anyone would be proud to call him their son. I think part of me is right now. But…" he squinted at the faded hearthrug, "Its not that I don't want him as a son, I just wish he didn't have to put up with me as a father. Its just that…"

"You don't want him to have to live with the prejudice of having a werewolf for a father." Sirius's voice was soft and full of understanding. Not sure what else to say, Remus nodded, and they were engulfed in silence again.

"Well," said Sirius finally, grin somehow back in place, "I'd be very surprised if you and Tonksie aren't together by the time our time traveling friends leave."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're so sure?"

Sirius nodded wisely, "Our dear shape-shifting half werewolf is proof that you two eventually tie the knot. Now that he's here I can bet that it will only accelerate the process."

Remus looked at his friend, rather amused, "The 'process'?"

Sirius nodded again as he stood up and headed to the door, "Of course, Mr. Moony, the process," he smirked, "of falling in love."

Remus stared at the Animagus, feeling his scarred cheeks burn.

"And for your information, Remus," said Sirius, grin fading as he looked, well, serious, "Teddy didn't seem to mind you being a werewolf. You saw how he defended you against James. Before you start feeling guilty," he called as he headed towards the door, "you might want to get his opinion on the whole 'werewolf-for-a-father' thing."

Remus frowned at the dying embers of the fireplace. By the time he turned to fire his retort, Sirius had gone.

**~~I'm a line~sorry to bug you~I'm here to tell you that the scene has changed~are you really reading this?~~  
><strong>

Teddy stumbled as he landed on the mess of blankets he and Harry had lain out earlier, inwardly cursing. He really needed to practice the whole Apparating thing; he never got the landing right.

Brushing invisible dust from his T-shirt, he looked up and scowled at James, who had that wide-eyed, innocent look that always screamed trouble, "_James?_"

"I didn't do it!"

Albus snorted, from his position, leaned against the headboard of the boys' bed, "That's a sure confession, James." He was immediately hit in the face with a pillow.

"Cut it out, you two," said Rosie, who was sitting on the girls' bed brushing Lily's hair, her own mane pulled back in a plait for the night, "Honestly, Teddy, you're gone for five minutes and James slips Hugo a Nose-Bleed Nugget."

Teddy whirled around as James shook with laughter and, sure enough, there was Hugo, sitting cross-legged on the ground, a large amount of tissue pressed to his face, the white slowly staining red.

"He tolb me id was a new Honeydukes sweed."

"Yeah," James snorted, "I just can't believe you believed me."

Teddy sighed angrily, stopped the flow with his wand, and cleaned Hugo's face with a quick Scourgify. James really needed to get his act together. He had no idea how much danger they were really in.

Teddy remembered, with heart stopping clarity, the horror that had gripped him (was it only hours ago?) when he had burst through Harry's office door and saw his god siblings and their cousins disappear, a time turner clutched in James's fist. But not just any time turner; the same one he and Harry and about half the Auror office had been stressing over for the past eight months.

It was painful enough to see faces of people that he knew were going to die. And as soon as they were in private, Teddy had been sure to stress the importance to the others of not mentioning it (thanking god that they had the smarts, at least to not say anything like, "Hey, look guys, it's our Uncle Fred who's going to die in two years!").

But they had much bigger worries than accidentally altering the time stream, thought Teddy as he enlarged the boys' and girls' beds to give them more room. In that one moment that James decided to go snooping into his father's office, he had unknowingly shattered a delicately constructed mission that he and Harry had been working on for months. His first mission, Teddy thought with some pride, as an official Auror, working as a partner to his godfather (second youngest [the first, obviously being Harry]-only two years out of Hogwarts).

Teddy had had no choice but to follow them, knowing who would be waiting for them when he did. He dimmed the lights as his charges settled down for the night, trying not to shudder as he remembered that face looming out of the darkness at them, a face that had haunted the young Lupin since his first encounter with the man. The three parallel scars extending from his left eye to his right cheek stood out silver in the half light. Scars that Teddy himself had inflicted on the older werewolf years ago. The sight of them had dashed any hopes Teddy had that he might've been wrong, that the Intel the Aurors had received might've been wrong.

Greyback, like them, had traveled to the past. And if he was here, like Teddy and the other Aurors presumed, to warn Voldemort of future events, there was a good chance the entire outcome of the war was at stake.

The only advantage they had at the moment was that Greyback didn't know the most important thing; how Harry Potter had gotten the best of Voldemort.

The major disadvantage was that he, Teddy, did. And Greyback knew it. That meant that now Voldemort would be as desperate to get his hands on Teddy and the others as he was to get the prophecy, if not more.

Teddy bid the others goodnight and listened as they slowly fell asleep. Of course, on top of all this, he had to deal with five children who didn't know the meaning of the word obedient, two full moons in less than a week, and seeing and talking to his long-dead parents without breaking down.

He jumped slightly as he heard two soft cracks in the room across the hall. _Harry and Ron's room._ He fought back a grin as his enhanced hearing picked up Ron exclaim angrily and one of the twins respond softly. _Talking about the conversation downstairs_, Teddy thought in amusement, _typical._

Teddy watched as the chess pieces that had been knocked under the dresser formed ranks and peer out at the room, and resisted the urge to snort as he was absurdly reminded of the Nutcracker, a Muggle story Hermione had insisted on reading to him around Christmas when he was younger.

Teddy yawned widely. The full moon two nights ago combined with the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he slept was starting to get to him. Deciding to brood on his thoughts in the morning, Teddy lay down and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Barely moments later, the door slowly and quietly opened. Remus peered around at the sleeping time travelers and rested his gaze on the eldest, who was sprawled out ungracefully on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. Remus moved into the room, staring at Teddy. Now that he was asleep, all quirky colors had faded from his hair, replaced with his natural shade, the same soft brown that Remus's was. He looked so peaceful and calm and…and perfect. How could a monster like Remus have had any part in creating this amazing life?

Remus reached out as though to run his hand through Teddy's hair, but hesitated and pulled back. He stood and left the room as quietly as he had entered, pausing only once to glance back at his sleeping son. The door shut softly behind him.

**A/N: yeah, the Lupin boys seemed pretty popular. i couldn't decide, so i did both.**

**now, first off, special thanks to 'way of life' and 'HarryPotterFan' whose reviews and messages really encouraged me to continue. you guys are great and i'm really flattered that you like my writing so much.  
><strong>

**second of all, i've had some comments about how either "James doesn't look like that" or "those aren't the houses they're in" and even "that's exactly how J.K. described Teddy" and i would like to make it perfectly clear that 1) i have not, nor do i plan to, study up on exactly how JK imagined the Next Gen. to be. I'm only going off of what i got from the books, and the basic Weasley-Potter family tree. also, as for James, i based his (and his siblings') appearance off of burdge-bug's colored drawing 'Potter' on deviantart. in fact, most of their appearances are based off her art. (she's really talented, check out her gallery). and as for their houses, i just wanted to make it easier in the long run: keeping them all together and ensuring that they don't need to adjust to the new common room location and methods of getting in (ex. Gryffindor-password, Ravenclaw-answer question)**

**and lastly (assuming you're still reading this absurdly long AN) should i start to include chapters about whats going on in the future in this, or do you want to be surprised as to when the future Golden Trio+Ginny come to the rescue?**

**remember, reviews bring chapters!**


	9. Chapter 7: Doxies and Cauldrons

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry I took so long with this one, guys! I promise I'm not giving up; I still have a lot of ideas for this story. As elena2awesome said in her totally awesome and appreciated review, "We can't let stories die!"**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter? Really? ... What do you mean April Fools? It's the 25th! ... darn it.**

Chapter 7: Doxies and Cauldrons

It took Harry the five seconds between waking up and putting on his glasses to remember that he was not in Private Drive, but in Grimmauld Place, secret headquarters of the Order That No One Bothered To Tell Harry About. It took him the ten minutes to pull on his clothes and open his door to a view of a pink-haired Albus chasing James down the stairs, holding a tutu in one hand and a bottle of shaving cream in the other, to remember that said Order was currently acting as host to a group of time traveling children. And one teenager, he added mentally as Teddy sprinted out after them with Sharpie scribbles all over his face. (Was he shouting in French?)

Harry chucked his slipper at Ron's head. He was rewarded with a muffled curse as his friend struggled to extract himself from the tangle of sheets. Chuckling, Harry started to make his way downstairs.

On the next landing he joined Ginny, Hermione, Rosie, and Lily, who all seemed to be in fits of giggles as they listened to Teddy and Albus wrestling with James on the ground floor.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked as he leaned over the banister in time to see Teddy spray at least half the bottle of shaving cream down the back of James's shirt.

"James thought it would be a good idea to prank Teddy and Albus while we were all asleep," Lily giggled, "They weren't too happy when they woke up."

"Understatement," Ginny grinned as Albus forced the tutu over James's head, trapping his arms at his sides.

"Should we help him?" asked Hermione, looking torn between amusement and disapproval.

Rose snorted, "He deserves it." Harry gathered, from her slightly frosty tone, that she had yet to forgive James for roping them into this little time travel endeavor.

"Got to admit it," said Ron's voice as he came up next to Harry. He was admiring the view below them, looking mildly impressed, "They don't hold back."

"And they certainly come prepared," Harry laughed as Teddy pulled out a red marker and wrote 'TOOL' on James's forehead, complete with smiley faces and little hearts, "Where did Albus even _get_ a tutu?"

"It's best not to ask," said Rosie, flashing a grin at Harry before turning to the others, "Lets go have breakfast. They could be at this for a while."

As the group headed down to the kitchen, they passed the curtains behind which Mrs. Black could be heard snoring. Suddenly Harry had a sudden thought.

Tapping Hermione on the shoulder, he asked, "Why isn't she -" he nodded to the portrait, "- you know - going ballistic?"

It was Rose who answered, "Teddy shot a spell at her as he was coming down. I think it was _Muffliato_."

"Muff - what?" Ron looked bewildered.

She rolled her eyes, "_Muffliato._ It's a muffling spell; it keeps people from overhearing conversations. Kind of the opposite of a silencing charm."

"That's handy," said Harry, slightly impressed. It could be useful to them this year, especially given the number of conversations he, Ron, and Hermione generally had in which they didn't want to be overheard.

"You taught it to him," Lily said. She took Harry's hand and smiled up at him almost adoringly. It suddenly felt as though something very warm was snuggling into Harry's chest. Was this how it felt to be a father? To have a family? Then, suddenly, Lily's words registered in his mind.

"Why didn't his father teach it to him?" he frowned at Rosie, "He's a great teacher. And I'm sure he'd be more than able to."

Rosie paled and shot a sharp look at Lily, who winced apologetically, before looking back at Harry, "I'm not sure. I don't think he knows it."

Harry raised an eyebrow doubtfully, "But I do?"

"Come on," Ginny interrupted, grabbing Rosie's hand and dragging her to the kitchen stairs, "Mum'll go spare if we don't get to the drawing room soon. She's determined to have this house spotless by the end of the summer." The two red heads disappeared through the door. Lily released Harry's hand and hurried after them.

Harry shot a questioning look at Ron and Hermione, "What was that about? What's with Ginny?"

Ron shrugged and headed to the kitchen, mind on food. Hermione, however, paused and glanced from the scuffling pile of boys on the ground floor to the kitchen doorway, biting her lip.

"What?" Harry urged.

She opened her mouth, hesitated, and said, "Just something Ginny said Teddy told her last night. I'll tell you later." And then she was gone. Frustrated, Harry followed her.

There was little talk down in the kitchen as the occupants rushed through a hurried breakfast, the threat of Mrs. Weasley's wrath hovering over them and causing the eggs and bacon to disappear at a record rate. The only interruption came in the form of James, Albus, and Teddy coming down the stairs. Teddy (still marker-covered) and Albus (still pink-haired) both sported smug expressions as James trailed after them, looking rather like he had been attacked by a rabid horde of glitter-coated Cornish pixies armed with markers, shaving cream, and some unknown green substance which drenched James's ginger hair.

Sirius, Fred, and George gave the trio a standing ovation as the others laughed uproariously. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold back a fond smile as she waved her wand and cleaned the three boys up in seconds, no doubt having years of practice with the twins.

Teddy grinned widely as he sat across from Harry and politely asked, "Could you pass the toast, Hermione?"

She obliged and Harry looked curiously at Teddy, "You're speaking English."

Teddy blinked at Harry, "You're a fifteen year old midget."

"OI!" Harry looked offended as the others smothered their giggles, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Teddy jumped innocently, "Oh, sorry, I thought we were pointing out the obvious." The others weren't quite able to hide their chuckles this time.

Harry glared at Fred and George, who weren't bothering to hide their laughter and had milk running down from their noses at this point, "I was just saying, I heard you speaking French earlier. I thought that was part of the prank."

"Oh! No, I've just gotten into a habit of shouting in French when I'm annoyed."

"Where'd you learn French?" asked Hermione interestedly.

For the first time since meeting him, Harry witnessed Teddy's cheeks flush red. He avoided the others' eyes and mumbled, "Nowhere…"

James snorted, "His _girlfriend._"

"JAMES!"

"Girlfriend?" Tonks leaned forward eagerly. She had elected to stay the night before due to the circumstances. Her hair was auburn today, and pulled up into a high ponytail. There was a bright smile on her face as she observed Teddy's uncharacteristically flustered appearance. "Who might that be?"

Teddy shot her a rather weak, but playful, smile, "No spoilers."

"But she's French?" asked Sirius with a sly grin, "Nice."

"Watch it," said James warningly, "That's my cousin you're talking about."

"JAMES!"

"What?" James grinned, "I'm not mentioning any names, am I?"

"You're dating they're cousin?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. _Must be on their mother's side_, he thought absently with a slight pang of sadness,_ because I don't have any siblings_.

"Yeah, he is," James was exasperated by now, "_Your _niece. And the only one who seemed surprised was me."

"That's because it was painfully obvious to everyone except you, James," Rosie rolled her eyes. Albus and Lily nodded.

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter!" said Teddy loudly, his hair hot pink much to Harry's amusement. "There are other things to talk about!"

"Like?" asked Rose with a wide grin. Teddy was hardly ever this flustered.

"Like… The whereabouts of your brother," said Teddy, looking around. The others followed suit and likewise realized that Hugo was missing.

Rose rolled her eyes, "He's still upstairs. I think he's trying to force himself to use accidental magic to change the color of his pajamas."

Ron snorted, "It won't work. I've tried."

And indeed, it was with a disappointed face that Hugo joined them in the drawing room after breakfast. Handing him a piece of toast, Harry watched curiously as Mrs. Weasley began handing out dishrags and spray bottles, instructing the others to cover their mouths and noses.

The others, time travelers and Weasley kids alike, grumbled with annoyance about having to clean like house elves. The only ones who seemed not to mind were Hermione, Harry, and, to Harry's surprise, Teddy.

"Come on, you lot, buck up," he said downright cheerfully, spinning a bottle of Doxicide around his finger, "It's just bit of cleaning, it won't kill you."

"Speak for yourself," Albus mumbled as his fiddled with the nozzle on his. It was stuck on a strange setting that made it randomly spurt jets of the dark liquid in three different directions.

Teddy rolled his eyes. As he was closer to the Metamorphmagous than the others, Harry distinctly heard him mutter something about "kids from privilege". He was about to ask, before remembering Ginny's reaction to their questioning of Rose and Lily. He glanced at Hermione, who was already looking at him. On catching his eye, she quickly looked away.

What were they keeping from him and the others? They never kept secrets from each other! But as resentment floundered in Harry's chest, he pushed it down, reminding himself that Hermione had promised to explain and only lacked the opportunity.

An opportunity, thought Harry as Sirius stopped in to deposit a bag of dead rats from feeding Buckbeak in an old armchair by the fireplace before having to leave to answer the doorbell, that he was going to make sure she gets.

Shaking himself, he returned his attention to Mrs. Weasley as she explained what to do. 

* * *

><p>The doxies reminded Harry of enlarged cartoon gnats. They emerged from the velvet folds in waves, each more furious than the last. During a break in the epic battle for the drawing room curtains, Fred and George subtly informed Harry of their creations, Skiving Snack Boxes-although from the amused glances Teddy sent their way, it may not have been that subtle. Luckily Mrs. Weasley had wholeheartedly thrown herself into the challenge of taming 12 Grimmauld Place, and didn't notice her sons conspiring with Harry in the corner.<p>

After their discussion, the process of clearing out the curtains was rather dull, with the exception of Hugo getting bitten on the thumb by a stray doxy.

"It's green!" he said enthusiastically, showing Harry and Ron the emerald tinged skin around the small puncture wounds.

"That's not a good thing, Hugo," said Harry, trying to hold back laughter as Teddy cleaned and bandaged the cut with fond exasperation.

Mrs. Weasley, of course, fussed over her grandson worse than ever, insisting he take three drops of the antidote rather than the required two, asking if he felt faint, if he wanted to lay down for a bit, and finally annoying him to the point that he cried, "Gran, I'm fine!" Mrs. Weasley became so emotional at being called 'Gran' that she could do little more than smooth down Hugo's hair fondly before returning to the fray.

James and Albus, who seemed to want revenge on the doxies for biting their cousin, quickly began a tournament of who could spray the most doxies. The others joined in enthusiastically, but in the confusion of doxy after doxy flying from the curtain and several occurrences of multiple sprays hitting the same target, they quickly lost count. By the time the curtains were cleared and hanging limply over the windows, they were still arguing over who won.

Mrs. Weasley sighed wearily and made to sit in an armchair, before Teddy darted forward and snatched the bag of rats out from underneath her. She shot him a grateful look as he delicately set the bag next to the unconscious doxies, sensitive nose wrinkled from the smell.

For the second time that morning, there was the clanging of the doorbell from downstairs. All eyes turned on Mrs. Weasley.

"Stay here." And she was gone. Mrs. Black began shrieking again.

Harry looked questioningly at Teddy, who shrugged, "The _Muffliato_ probably wore off."

Without further ado, they all rushed to the window, to see the top of a greasy unkempt head and a stack of cauldrons.

"Mundungus!" said Hermione, "Why's he brought all those cauldrons?"

"Probably looking for some place to hide them," said Harry, "Isn't that what he was doing when he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah," said Fred, "Mum won't like that."

Sure enough, within seconds Mrs. Weasley's shouts started to echo up through the floorboards, mingling with Mrs. Blacks howls and actually causing Teddy to clamp his hands over his ears in pain. Seeing this, Fred made to shut the door when an old house elf in rags slipped inside.

"Filthy mudbloods and blood traitors, half breeds and oafs who dare to inhabit my Mistress's house…"

"Kreatcher?" said James, stunned.

The old elf looked up at the boy, mild surprise on his face, "And who is this one? Another of the Weasley scum?" Apparently he was under the impression that they couldn't hear him.

"Don't call them scum!" said Harry and Hermione angrily. Teddy simply stared sadly at the elf.

Kreatcher looked at the others, "Kreatcher said nothing." and in an undertone, "Kreatcher thought that there would only be one extra brat in the house."

"There was a change of plans," said Teddy politely, gaining odd looks from the others. The time travelers kept exchanging confused looks and staring at the elf as though expecting him to suddenly start tap dancing. "My cousins and I have been… temporarily displaced and the Order have been kind enough to grant us refuge in your Mistress's… lovely home."

The old elf's eyes locked onto Teddy as though he was the only person in the room he could see clearly. Harry wondered faintly if Teddy was trying to flatter Kreatcher by complimenting the late Mrs. Black, then wondered if it would even work, when Kreatcher bowed to Teddy. Judging from the others' stunned expressions, this was not a normal occurrence.

"Kreatcher did not wish to pry, sir."

"I doubt that," said a voice behind them, and Harry turned to see Sirius stride into the room, regarding the elf with high dislike. At the sight of him, Kreatcher bowed so low he actually smashed his nose on the carpet.

"Stand up," Sirius said impatiently, "Now what are you up to?"

"Kreatcher is cleaning," he said evasively.

Sirius snorted, "A likely story. This house gets blacker every day. Now if you aren't going to tell me the truth-"

"Why's he like that?" Harry heard and, turning, he saw James leaning towards Teddy, looking troubled, "Grumpy and muttering to himself? He isn't like that back home."

"That's because back home he has a family to serve who cares for him," said Teddy even softer, watching Sirius shout at the mumbling elf.

James looked at Sirius in confusion, "He wasn't like this last night. I mean, he was angry at Tonks and Remus, but not like this."

Teddy nodded sadly, "Your dad always told me that Sirius had a horrible childhood here. Kreatcher must bring back bad memories. His parents are gone, so Sirius takes it out on Kreatcher instead. It's not fair. To Sirius, or Kreatcher." And Harry turned to watch as Sirius glared bitterly at the elf slinking out of the room.

**Kind of a depressing ending, but I want to emphasis Sirius and Kreatcher's relationship and how obviously dysfunctional it is. I have no idea as to the lifespans of house elves so I don't know if Kreatcher would still be alive in the future. Anyway, I kinda based Hugo off of Nico di Angelo from the Titan's Curse, before he became all angsty. Hope you guys like!**

**Remember, reviews equal chapters!**


	10. Chapter 8: Waging War

**A/N: What's this? I've actually updated in a few months?! Well, since April, at least... Sorry for the long wait guys, I'd offer excuses... but I don't really have any that would sound sincere. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you! (unless you're J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Waging War<p>

The next few days were brutal to say the least. Mrs. Weasley pushed them all like a drill sergeant. She hovered viciously over their shoulders to guarantee that they were all putting absolutely one hundred and ten percent of their elbow grease into making the house shine like a new penny. At the end of each day, all of her soldiers were so worn that they barely had the energy to eat dinner before collapsing in bed.

Teddy was thankful for this. As long as the others were kept busy, it was making it near impossible for him and his cousins to be interrogated. He was confident that James and the others now knew the seriousness of keeping information about the future quiet, but they _were_ only kids; there was always the chance that one of them would accidentally let something slip.

But Teddy wasn't stupid - lack of opportunity did not mean lack of intent. He had seen Harry muttering furiously with Ron and Hermione at the end of the kitchen table a few days afterward during dinner. Ron looked lost - Hermione sympathetic, but firm. Harry seemed increasingly frustrated, glancing frequently at Teddy. He knew that Hermione was relaying what Ginny had undoubtedly told her.

Even knowing his godfather's dangerously insatiable curiosity, Teddy couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry had always spoken of his fifth year with a kind of deep-seeded frustration. What with Dumbledore being more distant and secretive than ever and the Ministry dragging his name through the mud, it had arguably been his least favorite year at Hogwarts. Which is saying a lot, given that the others consisted of giant snakes, dementors, Death Eaters, and psychopathic murderers. Although, Dolores Umbridge _is_ worse than all of those combined.

He wanted nothing more than to come clean - to sit down and tell Harry everything. Harry had enough people keeping secrets from him. But he knew what could happen. Even more troubling was that he didn't know what could happen. He couldn't risk the future he knew in an effort to create one he didn't. All he could do was wait for Harry to come and take all this responsibility off his shoulders.

_His_ Harry, that is. Not _that_ Harry. _That_ Harry being the Harry at the other end of the table. He meant _his _Harry, the one back in 2018, the older one who knew how to be a father and a godfather and wasn't a fifteen year old kid.

Time travel sucked.

To make things worse, the Order was keeping a rather annoyingly close watch on Teddy. At least one interchangeable member seemed to find some excuse to preside in the same room as him at all times. Of all the time traveling guests, they clearly saw him as the greatest threat. That thought made Teddy scoff and amuse himself with ideas of what would happen when James decided to try to outdo him on that scale. At least Moody was being honest about it. Those rare times when he did drop by headquarters, he spent most of his time glaring at Teddy and muttering with Kingsley in the corner.

The other members, however, proved to be much better company, babysitting requirements or not. Some dropped by only briefly. He recognized a distinctly younger version of Minerva McGonagall, who looked especially bizarre in a Muggle dress. She glanced at his hair and smiled briefly before going to speak with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. Bill and Mundungus joined them for a memorable afternoon during which Mundungus somehow managed to save Ron from being strangled by robes. (Which the twins could not resist cracking jokes about after they were certain that he was alright - "Ah, we can just see the epitaph now: 'Ronald Weasley - Death by Robes'.") Even Kinsley helped them haul the rubbish to the bins across the street. Snape, thankfully, was nowhere to be found.

Teddy saw his father again for the first time a few days after that first night. He was looking ill: his skin seemed to be stretching especially tightly over his cheekbones and there were dark circles under his eyes. Nonetheless, he greeted all of them warmly and pulled Harry into a hug. When his and Teddy's eyes met, Teddy detected a kind of uncertainty there, as though the elder was not sure how to react to his unknown son. He settled for a rather weak smile, which Teddy returned, before they turned as one and began warring with a particularly stubborn grandfather clock that kept spitting out clogs and bolts like artillery.

Afterwards, Remus left in rather a hurry. Teddy determined, after hearing James and the others talking about how great Remus was and how he'd helped them out with this or that, that his father was avoiding him. As grateful as he was for the lack of questions, he couldn't deny a pang of sadness at the notion.

Tonks, in contrast, seemed to go out of her way to join them. Her hair was always fashioned differently, but the wide grin on the heart shaped face remained the same. She always ended up working on the same project they were and almost always attempted to engage Teddy in conversation. He wished she wouldn't. He had enough to worry about without having to deal with his long dead mother dropping hinted questions as to who his mother was. He responded as vaguely as he could, ignoring the pain in his chest every time he saw her disappointed face whenever he attempted to make an escape. He had to continually remind himself that the past was not to be tampered with to prevent himself from breaking down into tears and telling her everything: her and his father's deaths, his life with Gran and the Potters, his beautiful girlfriend whom he knew she would get along marvelously with, his time at Hogwarts, just anything he could think of.

He forced himself to stop speaking to her for two whole days when he nearly called her 'mum'.

Sirius was almost always joining them, having grown up in the house and knowing what to expect. Of course, given that the other option was moping around in his mother's room with Buckbeak (who seemed to have recently developed 'cabin fever' and was tearing the place to shreds - much to Sirius's delight) and that the former option allowed him to spend much missed quality time with his godson, no one was surprised that he practically jumped at the chance to do productive work when Mrs. Weasley announced the emptying of the cabinets in the drawing room.

It was during that particular tackle that Teddy came face to face with something he would've given almost anything to avoid.

"Why won't this thing open?"

Turning around, Teddy froze stiff as his eyes found the thick gold locket in Ginny's hands. He recognized it immediately. Harry had always been very descriptive. The sly serpentine S on the front was a dead giveaway.

"Let me try," Fred snatched the locket from his sister's hands and attempted to pry it open. Teddy had to squash down the urge to grab it from his hands and chuck it in the fire.

"What's that?" Sirius looked up from a snuffbox that he was dumping in the rubbish.

"Locket. Bloody thing won't open." George, who had taken over from Fred, tossed it across the room and into the Marauder's hands. Sirius examined it closely.

"I don't recognize this…" he muttered, frowning.

"Could your parents have gotten it after you moved out?" Albus asked, making to lean forward to see it better. Teddy instinctively grasped his shoulder and pulled him back. Albus turned to glare at his god brother, before frowning in concern at the shade of pale his face had gone. Teddy shook his head slightly, silently imploring him not to speak.

"Maybe," Sirius said disinterestedly, not having noticed Teddy's odd reaction. He had his own go at opening the locket before giving up and chucking it in the rubbish bin without a second glance.

Teddy, however, never took his eyes off of it, staring at the unassuming piece of jewelry, gleaming innocently amongst so many other dark objects.

Even later, lying on the floor listening to the soft snores of his god siblings, Teddy felt a shudder go through him. He had completely forgotten, amidst everything else, that there was something in this house just as horrifying as the dangers that lay outside it. Although, in his defense, he had been more focused on trying to look after his family while staring his dead parents in the eyes and trying not to change the future.

He debated telling someone. Dumbledore would surely find out eventually. But then, it was _Harry_ who figured it out. And only because of Dumbledore's death. Perhaps telling them now…

_No_. No changing the past. _Especially_ for something as big as this. They needed to keep a low profile and let history run its course. They just needed to avoid Voldemort until they were able to go home.

_The irony is_, Teddy snorted as he turned onto his side in an attempt to get more comfortable, _the safest place to hide from Lord Voldemort is next to his soul_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boom. Yeah, so this is mostly a filler chapter, and I just had to mention the horcrux (for those of you whom are dunderheads whom I have the misfourtune to teach, spoiler alert, THE LOCKET WAS THE HORCRUX). Poor Teddy, though. I just feel like anyone in his position has a lot to stress about.**

**As for Remus and Tonks, they both really know deep down that they are Teddy's parents. That's why Tonks is trying to get to know Teddy and asking 'hinted questions'. Remus is mostly in denile because of the whole 'I'm a werewolf so I can't love or I'll ruin everyone I care about' thing. He'll come around. Eventually. I think.**

**I kind of feel like Teddy is turning out to be a more mature version of Harry, which makes sense given that he was raised by him. As for 2018, I mostly guesstimated the timeline. And guesstimated is totally a word, all you nay-sayers out there.**

**I promise you that more chapters are coming. I'm almost halfway done with the next two. But a quick survey;**

**1. How many of you would love to see a little Teddy/ Moony (werewolf Remus) fluffy bonding?**

**I have a plan to make it work, if you guys want it! And survey number two;**

**2. Should I involve Victoire somehow? Memory, dream, flashback, have her join them, anything?**

**Leave your responses. Also, if anyone has fun ideas for stuff they want me to include in later chapters let me know. I'll credit you to the idea!**

**Chapters are coming, but in the meantime, I posted another little one shot about something happening back in 2018. Nothing big, just a little Teddy/Victoire fluff to tie you guys over. Check it out, it's called 'Awaiting You'.**

**Reviews equal love!**


End file.
